


003 - All Day Suckers

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Season/Series 06, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Book Three.  More soul suckers reaping havoc. Looks like the dynamic duo plus one is getting involved in this one.Review please, they help me out a lot in planning and changing writing styles so as to get better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: This is the third installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. He is to work with them for a period of 10 years; this story takes place 3 years after the initial pairing. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors” and the companion story “My Mechanic is an angel.” By the way my most special thanks to “Writing_in_secret” for the idea of Bobby giving the couple a trailer in the back of his lot. And giving me permission to play with that story tool.

 

Story: 

 

It was the lover’s parking spot in town, tonight relatively not busy; only three cars were present two relatively new models and a classic a 1957 Chevy BelAir. Harvey and Joyce Balters were up there for their 10 anniversary and enjoying an evening of just watching the stars go by when suddenly there was a rocking in a car about 50 feet away. They traded looks and grinning Harvey nodded in the direction of the car. 

 

“If this car’s rock, don’t come knockin.” He said in a whisper. 

Joyce elbowed him with a shushing motion, then they were both startled as the passenger side glass blew out in fragments and a shape seemed to waft out of the car and away through the night. 

Joyce and Harvey exchanged a glance and Harvey pulled out his service revolver, got out of their car and walked towards the other, he was within 10 feet when he immediately returned to his car and grabbed up his cell phone and turned it back on. He placed a call, “Susie, yeah, Harvey here, look we’re up at Thompson’s point and there’s been an incident. Yep it’s happening again. Get some cruisers rolling and knock out the crime lab folk. “

 

………………………..

 

“Winters…Sam Winters… please report to the pharmacy pick up window. “ Sam _Winters_ was busily looking over some fishing gear with his brother Dean and “little brother”, Theo in the sporting goods department of their Wal-Mart. Sam gave them a glance and walked away leaving Dean and Theo to plunder the sporting goods section. Sam groaned and hoped that their credit cards were still good. He got to the pharmacy window and the young assistant took his identification and after a quick perusal gave it back and took a pack to give to him motioning him to the credit card device. 

“If you’ll just sign there please.” She said pleasantly. Sam complied and waiting a moment the clerk said, “That’s $4.28 sir.” Sam pleased to hear that put up the questionable credit card and peeled a fiver off the bills he had in his pocket. He took his change, his prescription and walked back to sporting goods where Dean and Theo were checking out with three casting rods and a tackle box with complete gear. It was just as left the pharmacy that Rusty, a beautiful Labrador Retriever and a service dog for seizure patients. Butted against him causing him to slightly stumble, Sam took the hint and headed back into pharmacy and sat down on one of the benches. Rusty dutifully sat by his feet looking at him with those big soulful eyes that seem the best part made of a dog. Then the department, the world for that matter for Sam grayed out a bit and he put out a stabilizing arm as the petit mal seizure came and went, one of the pharmacy clerks was out with him in an instant. 

“Are you okay sir?” She asked.

“Better now thanks.” Sam answered. 

“Do you have someone in the store that’s waiting on you?” 

“They’re back in sporting goods.”Sam said sitting back and catching his breath as the clerk went the opposite direction for a moment.

 

“Would the party with Sam Winters please come to the Pharmacy department, would the party…” The clerk announced over the Public Address system. Sam was going to fuss but held his peace no sense in going off on a young lady who was doing what she thought was in everyone’s best interest. 

Dean and Theo were there in a few minutes with their purchases of rods, reels, and tackle. “Hey thought we’d make the best of some time off. Seizure?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, “Light one. And yes I agree about making the best of the good time.” There was precious little of that in their lives recently with all the case work they were doing. Sam was about to relax when his cell went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID and answered. 

“Yeah Bobby what’s up? Oh really…and we were asked for by name…who called it…oh shit…okay, we’ll be there in about a half hour. No I’m driving this time. Yeah see ya.” Clipping the phone shut and pocketing it he and ‘the boys’ made their way from sporting goods out to the front entrance and towards the Impala. 

“You sure about you driving and all?” Dean asked concerned. Sam scowled and Dean threw up his hands in a futile gesture. They got in the car before Dean asked. “What’s cooking?” 

“Remember Susan Warley from down in Laramie, Wyoming, we worked a case for her dad when we were teenagers and you were lost in puppy love over her.”

“Puppy love hell, it was full blown dog rutting season as I remember it.” Dean sniped back.

“She called again, there seems to be a recurrence of that strega attack over there.” Sam said.

“Strega?” Theo asked from the back seat. 

“Yeah it’s a kind of Russian Vampire that steals the very life force or soul from the body, usually killable with a simple bullet when they are corporeal.” Sam said quickly. Sam was just getting seated in when he grabbed his head in a spasm.

“Sam…Sammy…okay you are so not driving.” Dean said jumping out and running around the car. “Theo, help me shift him over.” It was a hard moment’s work but it was done. Sam was holding his head now tears flowing from the pain. “Okay that’s blows it we are so getting you to the hospital.”

“Just drive home Dean.” Theo said calmly, and then he laid his hands on Sam’s temples and sent a wave of soothing energy racing through Sam’s body, however, what he got in return caused him to shake and tremble. “Oh my God. Dean drive now, we’ve got to get him back into the compound.” Dean didn’t have to be told twice. It took a little under 20 minutes but soon they were pulling into the yard. Bobby came racing out with Castiel in close pursuit. Sam was not clutching his head now, in fact he was unconscious. 

“Dean what’s wrong?” Castiel shouted at the same time Bobby opened the door and had to grab Sam to keep him from falling out of the car. 

“I don’t know we just got his scripts filled and he suddenly grabbed his head. Wait what’s the date, shit my mind is working slow today, the date gentlemen?” Dean asked stridently.

“September 7” Bobby said, “What’s that got to do with the price of beans in Turkey?”

“Bobby, it’s the anniversary of when we loosed Lucifer. Castiel warned that between that date and the date we sent him back to the pit Sam might be subject to psychic attacks.” Dean said getting Sam levered up and hauled out of the car, Castiel took the other side and Bobby took his feet, they carefully carried him into the house and laid him on the sofa in the living room. 

“Out of the way.” Castiel said walking over to him and kneeling he placed one hand on Sam’s forehead and one over his heart. He closed his eyes momentarily and then Sam in a gasping shock rose up slightly.

“Wha’ happen’” Sam asked drunkenly.

“September 7th Sammy.” Dean said quietly. 

Sam paled then leaned his head back slowly. “I hate to sound like a wuss but will this ever be over and done with.” 

Castiel sighed and shook his head wearily. “I wish I could tell you for certain Sam, what this is for you is like Post Traumatic Stress for a Veteran. You’ll have to deal with this for some time to come but maybe what I did will help make it a little easier.”

“Yeah, I remember when this happened last year, we were on the road to a job and I just passed out for a while, but nothing like this.” Sam said his breath hitching.

“Well you had that secondary head injury where that crazy redneck tried to bash in your skull with a rifle butt. I think it stirred the pudding.” Dean said grimacing. “Is there anything we can do to help this be easier for him Cas?”

Castiel looked at them with pity, “Like I said I tried to place a block in Sam to cordon off this memory, but frankly the event is so charged with negative feelings and energy that I’m afraid that I can do will be temporary. I can delve further into this but due to the nature of what I’ll have to do….” Castiel pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I’m going to have to put in a request to the higher authority.” With that Castiel was gone in a whisper of air.

“Higher authority?” Bobby asked.

“Probably either Michael or Raphael.” Theo said casually. 

“Most like Michael considering he’s wearing our brother’s meat suit.” Dean said nodding thoughtfully. Then he looked at Sam, “How are you feeling now?” 

“Better, damn it Dean, I hate this shit, you’d think by now I’d be over this and I know it is a drag for you, don’t you sit there and deny it, I live with you. I honestly feel like a menopausal woman every year at this time.” Sam grunted.

“Just once a year…gee.” Dean said smiling lopsidedly earning a laugh from all around.

“Well I ain’t a delicate flower.” Sam snorted.

“Could have fooled me.” Dean shot, “Just saying.” He held up his hands defensively. 

 

They passed the while in Bobby’s house until early evening was on them. It was about then that they heard a twin rustle in the air and Castiel and Michael came in through the Kitchen. He looked at the questioning looks from Bobby and the others Michael grinned. “We try to work out our landing zones where there is little chance of person traffic for the moment. So Sam, Cas tells me that you’re having annually recurring incidents of this.”

“Yeah, it didn’t hit real bad until today.” He told his brother and the arch angel occupying his brother at the time. 

“Let me see.” Michael sat on the sofa next to Sam. He touched Sam’s temples gently and closed his eyes and probed him slightly. Suddenly Michael flew back on the sofa and looked at Sam. “The hell! Did you just consciously evict me?” Michael asked concerned.

“Not consciously no, I felt you probing around but you weren’t on any particular area that was causing discomfort.”

“Let me try this again.” Michael said resuming his place and this time gripping Sam’s head, “Oh ho! There it is a fragment of the old demon blood lust still in there. That was probably the catalyst. Well that’s pretty much attached to your conscious/subconscious mind and trying to free you of that could do some harm. However, I found the source of your main problem with the headaches, and a little tweak here…..and here. There, how does that feel?” 

Sam looked at the ceiling for a moment and then refocused on the group. “Cool, that worked, thanks Adam, I mean Michael.”

“You’ll want to take the evening easy, no rambunctious antics, give your brain a chance to settle back into a regular rhythm. It will and you will improve. I can’t do much about the psychological aspects that is something you’re going to have to deal with yourself, but even though you did set off the chain reaction you also made up for it in the end, even if you…” Michael looked disapprovingly at Dean, “did have to kill Zachariah.”

“Hey it was him or me and frankly in a fight like that me is gonna win.” Dean said singularly cool.

“Didn’t say what you did was wrong, I just think that there were probably other ways you could have went about dealing with it.” Michael said reprovingly. “Well I’m done here, take it easy brother mine, you don’t have anything to prove to anyone except yourself, and basically the only advice I can give you is for you to quit beating yourself up over it.”

 

With that he was gone, Sam sat up on the couch and looked around the room. “Well I do feel better, and despite what he says after that trip down the rabbit hole I feel like I more than made up for releasing that bastard to start with.” He did look away for a moment and then back to the group, Dean was looking at him with a ‘get on with it’ expression. “Anyhow, what I regret most was getting suckered by Ruby and goaded into killing Lilith. Hell if I knew that bitch was the last seal I would have sealed her up in a cushion padded cave.” 

 

Then he bit his lip and looked away again and then shook his head and looked back. “Nothing Dean, besides what I’m thinking is not productive to what we gotta do next.”

“If it was enough for you to get that look on your face then it’s bad enough for you to spill. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Two things, the first is that through my fuck up I set the wheels in motion that basically saw to your possession Bobby and subsequent paralysis…”

“And if you have looked recently, I’m up and walking.” Bobby said sourly.

“You know me Bobby, I do guilt real well.” Sam looked then to Dean, “And what I did with Ruby and the wedge it drove between us. I hate to be a drama queen about it but I’ve tried to forget but my head keeps replaying that scene in the parking lot outside of St. Martins Hospital where you looked at me…”

“Sammy I wasn’t myself then…” Dean said defensively.

“Yes you were and you were right to say what you did. I fucked up.” Sam said calmly “You had every right then not to trust me. Hell thinking back at it, I wouldn’t trust me.”

“You’re not gonna get all wet on me are you?” Dean said with some patent male bravado.

“No, wouldn’t do any good for me to. And it’d just give me another headache. Besides I’m not a clean crier. So I wouldn’t submit that on anyone.” Sam looked at Theo, “You’re going to have to follow along on this as best as you can, I’m not about to relive it by playing through it in my mind again. And I sure as hell don’t want to think about it again so you can read me. I’m sorry Theo; there are just some things that should stay buried.”

Theo smiled and touched Sam’s hand. “I figure that if it’s something you want me to know you’ll tell me about it in your own time. If it’s not then it’s not germane to my own personal life. However, if it’s something that is troubling you I would hope that you would share it someday if for no other reason than to unload the baggage.”

 

Sam looked up then to Dean, then over to Bobby, “I don’t want to be a spoilsport but do you mind if we took on off to the trailer?” 

Castiel stood and nodded to all in general, “I’m going to move on for a while as well, there are some things that I need to take care of.” Then poof, no angel.

Bobby smiled a bit, then shook his head, “Won’t bother me none, but are you sure you feel up to walking? My old wheelchair is in the back room.” 

“No that’s okay I think I’d like to walk.” Sam said rising off the sofa, in moments he was joined in the yard by Theo and Dean. In the yard he looked back at the house and waved to Bobby and then started walking towards the back of the lot. He was setting a fairly slow pace of it, enjoying the night air. “I’ll make that up to Bobby later.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh he’ll make you.” Dean advised then they subsided into silence as they walked, at the trailer Sam laid down in a newly acquired chaise lounge and just lay there gazing at the night sky. Dean and Theo said nothing but joined him in the two other deck chairs. They sat for nearly an hour just gazing at the night sky. Then Sam said to no one in particular, “Fuck.” 

 

He’d been laying there for the last 20 minutes at least with tears streaming down his face and not realizing it. Dean looked up and caught a glimpse of the dampness as did Theo; Dean shot an arm out to Theo and shook his head. Rusty curled up on the other side of them watching. 

 

“This is the one thing like I said about this time of the year, all my emotions go haywire, shit I normally wouldn’t think twice over I relive again and again.” He said looking at the night sky. Then he looked over at Dean and smiled, “It’s not like I’m deliberately being a wuss.” 

 

“Let’s go in.” Dean said quietly. With that Sam rose up from the lounge chair and started towards the door, inside they immediately cranked up the heat and then stripped down for comfort. With few exceptions they spent most of their private time sans clothing. Dean went back into the living room and started the gas log fireplace and turned down the lights. Sam joined him momentarily. Theo just a few moments after that came in and started over towards then and noticed that they seemed to be in quiet time and personal conversation. He smiled to himself and went back into his room and lay down on the bed. In the living room Dean cuddled Sam down onto his chest which for their comparative height differences was a trick. 

“Feeling better now?” Dean asked concerned. 

“Starting to, you know how this runs, I’ll be a basket case for a day or two then it’ll be gone it has done that for the last three years. Of course the first year was the worst.” Sam remarked. Rusty now satisfied to be indoors with them rested his head on Sam’s knee.

“You ain’t just shittin’ I thought you would never dry up.” Dean snorted.

“I like to think I’m over the worst.” Sam said looking up at Dean. “Wanna go to bed?” He asked.

“That’s it you only love me for my sexy body.” Dean said with a grin.

“That too…btw Theo is being awfully quiet, is he already in bed?” Sam asked.

“No I think he’s giving us some private time.” Dean smiled as he said that. “THEO it’s okay to come in if you want.” 

Theo stuck his head around the corner and smiled at the pair, “Just wanted to give you some space, I mean there are places and spaces I know I’m welcome in and some where it might be better if I wait my turn.”

“Well we’re going to bed; you’re coming in of course.” Sam stated.

“Yes sir.” Theo said grinning. With that all three of them made their way into the master bedroom and after sharing good night kisses around curled up in bed. Theo got the immediate message from their actions that playtime wouldn’t be this night, maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. So with that, he curled up against Sam who spooning him, hugged him sleepily, as Dean did to Sam. Soon the bedroom was echoing with the sounds of light breathing and the sound of one happy dog panting. 

 

Theo was the first one up and knowing about what time that Dean and Sam would also be awake he got breakfast fixings in order to start depending on just how they felt. As it was it was Dean who came out first, and seeing the set up that Theo has placed nodded but then grabbed Theo’s free hand and gave him a tug then nodded towards the bedroom. Pushing him forward, the letting go he turned suddenly and looked at Dean who shook his head and pointed at Theo, “this is your morning, he needs an angel’s touch.” Dean said quietly. Then he went into the kitchen and started the morning coffee. Theo walked into the bedroom on cats paws, he noticed that Sam was lying curled up in a slight fetal position and facing the far wall. Theo also noticed a hitching in Sam’s breathing and new instantly what Dean meant by an angel’s touch. He slid into the bed behind Sam snaking his arm under Sam’s neck and pulling him over to give him access to his shoulder. Sam didn’t say anything but took the offered comfort and lay there for several minutes just getting his collective shit in order so that he could face the day. Theo nuzzled him and kissed his forehead and then hugged him tightly feeling him tremble at his touch. 

 

Theo leaned down to his ear and kissed it tenderly and then whispered, “Make love to me Sam, don’t fuck me, but make love to me.” Theo said the crude word sounding foreign in his voice. 

“You don’t want me right now.” Sam earnestly intimated.

“I told you what I want, and I want you to give it to me. Make love to me like you would like to do to Dean. Let me give you strength at least for that.” 

 

He pulled Sam’s wet face up and kissed the tears away. “I think humans call this post traumatic stress, let me be your mechanism to get rid of the stress, make love to me.”

 

Sam permitted himself the caresses and kisses then started to return them with equal ardor, soon he was taking the lead which Theo relinquished gladly and gave full control over to the soul damaged man. 

Sam began with kissing his face gingerly, letting his lips become intimately acquainted with every square inch of the angels face, then he worked down Theo’s neck and his chest, was basically body kissing him, something that always sent Theo to new heights. Sam got down to his hands and looked at each one as it seeing them for the first time, then kissed the palm and each finger and thumb. The he started working on the stomach, thighs, calves and feet where he paid special attention to each toe which caused Theo to moan deeply, and then he worked his way back up Theo’s body and rolled him over and started on his back, kissing each and every crevasse, curve, nook and cranny. Then he rolled him back over taking his face in his hands kissing him deeply on the lips, Then he went down on Theo taking as much of his cock as he could comfortably manage into it mouth and throat. His tongue flicked and flittered around the edges of the head the shaft and then on each ball. Then Sam pulled off earning a sigh of contentment from Theo. 

He bent and raised each leg over his shoulder and then using a dollop of lube worked two fingers into Theo’s already amazing relaxed anus, then he slid in delicately and with finesse. He was in no hurry to race to the finish line, Theo was the banquet and Sam was going to take as much time as needed to feast on him. He started riding into Theo with long languid strokes relishing each sensation and pulling/pushing treat. He was soon stroking Theo’s prostate and he had the youth gasping and moaning as each thrust brushed and prodded that oh so sensitive gland. Sam felt the familiar pressure starting to build deep in his balls and he started stroking Theo as the same pace that he was stroking into Theo, all of the attention was too much for the angel and he spasmed in a heavy orgasm. Sending thrilling pulses down Sam’s own cock shaft as each part of the orgasm registered with the anal muscles twitching. In a few minutes Sam felt the pressure and pleasure and picked up the pace, burying himself as deep as possible into Theo with each stroke. 

In moments he gasped, arched, and shoved in one final time crying out as he came. His orgasm was tender and relaxed compared to some that he’d got when they were just fucking as he would say and accurately at that.

Sam collapsed next to Theo on his back, running with sweat and breathing so peacefully. He didn’t notice for a minute that it was Theo who was crying now. Sam got concerned and took the young angels chin and forced him to look up at him. “Did I hurt you, I’m sorry if I did.” Theo shook his head in negation unable to speak for the moment; finally he took a deep steadying breath. 

 

“When you are slow like that _you_ are almost angelic. That was the most beautiful experience I have had in a long time. Dean might not appreciate the tender moments…”

“Au contraire.” Came a voice from the doorway. Dean stepped into the room. “I do appreciate them I just wanted to share them with you.” He said smiling. 

“Thank you, both of you.” Theo said then looking away for a moment, “its love like that that makes me regret the rambunctious times.” 

Dean walked over to the bed and took Theo’s shoulder roughly, “Don’t ever say that again, you need both sides to have a balanced diet, it’s just that Sam does tender better than I do, one of your many girlish qualities that I love.” He said bending over Theo to give Sam another ‘good morning’ kiss. “Now get out of bed grab a shower and come on in I’ll get breakfast started.” With that he was gone again leaving Theo to look in wonder at his roommates lover/brother. 

“You two are amazing.” Theo stated.

“Oh for God’s sake don’t tell Dean that, his head is big enough.” Sam said smiling. “Come on let’s shower together.” And they did luxuriating in the copious hot water and the pulsating rhythm the shower put out. Once out and dried off they donned bathrobes carrying in one for Dean. Sam settled into his usual space at the table as Dean levied out the eggs exactly as Sam preferred and then some for Theo and finally a pile for his own plate. He brought a server tray to the table with an assortment of bacon and sausage. 

There was a knock at the door and before sitting he walked over and opened it to let in Bobby, “Get in here before you let the heat out and the cold in!” Dean said brusquely. Rusty came trotting in and trotted through the open door. “Do your business and get back in here.” Sam called, the dog only barked loudly in return to the voice.

“Not my fault it’s colder than a witch’s tit in January.” Bobby said coming over with some newspaper print outs. “Got these of the net this morning, it seems that there were two more murders last night. Hate to say it guys but you’re going to have to go check this one out. Or, you two stay behind and me and Theo can go. But this has got to be took care of.”

Dean sipped his coffee and then grimaced slightly. “We’ll go. We’ll leave this morning, well the afternoon, got to replenish the trunk, that last hunt took down my supply of rock salt rounds and holy water stock down a bit.”

 

Bobby nodded then gratefully took the cup of black coffee that Sam offered. He sat back and looked at Sam. “Well you look better this morning.” 

“I feel better,” Sam said, “sorry about yesterday.”

“Well you oughta be damn idgit, get us all worked up and it’s just a mental fluke.” Bobby said in his sarcastic way with a smile all the time.

 

Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number that he had handy. The other line rang and rang, finally a click and an answer.

 

“Yeah let me speak to Susie please, just tell her it’s Dean, she’ll know.” He gave the others exasperated looks as Bobby rolled his eyes and Theo and Sam played at teasing him about how they were a pair at one time. “Susie? Hi, yeah Dean here. How are you? Fine, we’re doing pretty good, hear the strega is paying y’all another visit. Yeah I thought we’d got that scumbag the last time we were over but evidently something was missed. We’ll be over in about 2 days. Looking forward to seeing you too, yeah it’s been too long. Ok, bye.” Clicking the phone shut he looked around the room, “Satisfied. Shit I’m sacrificing myself on the altar of Susie Warley.” 

“She can’t be that bad. Can she?” Theo asked.

“Well it’s been nearly 10 years I was maybe 16 then, we both were and well, best said unsaid.” Dean said his ears pinking. “I’m going to make another pot of coffee.” With that he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment visible through the breakfast bar. 

“So Bobby what did you find out?” Sam asked.

“Got you some info on the three deaths.” Bobby started.

“No there were only two bodies known.” Sam corrected.

“I know what I said; one of them was a pregnant woman, the baby died as well.” Bobby said with a grimace. 

“The strega are getting brave risking exposure like this.” Bobby noted.

“Nah they’re just getting more stupid, they think hey we’re in a small town or big town, nobody is really going to notice a death or two that theory works great until you are witnessed at the scene of the crime.” Dean shook his head slowly.

“I guess we may as well saddle up then.” Sam said mockingly.

“What? You horny again!?” Dean asked through the bar and got a bird finger in return.

“Promise or threat.”

“You two are gayer that a picnic basket.” Bobby said cutting, “Can you stay on topic for five minutes. We got a flipping strega on the rampage only thing is this critter ain’t just leaving diseased shells behind, it’s sucking them dry.”

“Let’s get on the road Dean this is not the garden variety strega.” Sam said.

“You sure about this, I mean you’re just a day out from D-Day, I figured you’d want another day to rest up before taking on a case.” Dean commented.

“I need this kind of work. It’ll keep my mind occupied and I won’t wig on you. Well at least I’ll try not to.” Sam softly returned. They heard a scratching at the door and Sam got up to let Rusty back in who capered for some moments around Sam before settling in obediently by his place.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I still am trying to learn you and Dean, and while I’ve share some memories with you this one still got me puzzled.” Theo said quietly.

“If I share it will it get your ass in gear?” Sam said sarcastically starting to heat up now. “Come here.” Sam ordered. Sit here next to me and connect when you’re ready I start the fucking sequence, and you better get it all the first time, there are no repeats on this.” Sam said steadily.

“Sammy??” Dean said cautiously.

“No wingless here wants to know why I get tore up every year he’s gonna find out.”

“I don’t need to know and I don’t appreciate that nickname.” 

“You didn’t break open Lucifer’s cage as well. Goddamn it!” Sam reached out and grabbed Theo’s hands and started the sequence of events from the point where he was bleeding out Ruby to pump his demon adrenaline up until the last where the trap was opening and Dean had killed Ruby with Sam holding her. When he was finished Theo was pale and shaking. He looked at Dean in horror and then at Sam and bolted from the room. Sam rose from the couch angrily, “I’m going to fucking get dressed. Piss on the coffee.” Sam said stomping out of the room; Dean came over with two fresh mugs of coffee and sat in front of Bobby. His eyes haunted for a moment. 

“It’s like he enjoys reliving that moment, it justifies some kind of funky guilt trip he’s been on. “ Dean said in a whisper.

“He’s gotta face it sooner or later.” Bobby grunted. “Look I’ll go check on the boy, you go and check on Sam.” Dean nodded and walked into their bedroom ready to do whatever it took to bring Sam down. Sam in the meantime wasn’t thinking of coming down he was too well fired up. He was carelessly packing a duffle and stopped at one point slamming it on the bed. 

“What is the obsession with what I went through? Can’t I just have a good day of it and let go for a while, that’s not asking too much is it?” Sam said trying to be tough about the whole situation. Dean did the only thing he could think of and that was to grab his brother in a rough hug. 

“You’re going to be fine, you just scared Theo and me too truth be told.”

“Yeah I should go talk to Theo.” Dean held onto Sam and shook his head. “Bobby’s taking care of the bridge mending. But yes eventually you’re going to have to talk with Theo.”

“I know. Boy do I ever know.” Sam said putting his head into his hands. He sighed deeply, “I _know_ I sound like a fucking drama queen and act like one too from time to time. You know I’ve always secretly envied you your talent for taking life by the balls and having a great time and hiding your frustrations or venting broadly but all in a sense of your macho self.” 

Dean sat down next to him. “Nothing says that you can’t do the same.” That got a bark of laughter from Sam.

“Right, there are two people in this trailer that would recommend I be committed if I suddenly started doing that.” Sam said quietly. “Do you mind just laying here with me for a bit.”

“Come here my Sammy, I can’t make it all better but I can try.” Dean pulled Sam close to him and they both lay back onto the bed.

 

Across the trailer in Theo’s room he sat on his bed in horror of what he had seen, a slight tap at the door brought his attention up for comment. “Y-Yes?” 

“You okay?” Bobby said sticking his head in the room.

“No not really. I mean I never meant, I never wanted…” Theo tried to start and failed.

“You never thought that someone who you built up in your mind as a wonderful great person could have such a dark side to his nature as well.” Bobby put out in hope to help ease the moment for him.

“He’s shown me some of his past, and we’ve spoken a little of it. But this is the first time I saw the beginning of his Vampirism followed by some, some Narcissistic view of himself, ending up with him the major villain in the plot as he opened Satan’s gateway and released Lucifer on this earth.” Theo said his voice threatening to break.

“And in the end helped plant him back under it.” Bobby mused.

“And then when all is said and done, what do I do, run out on him like a scared school kid. I feel so ashamed and so … just so ashamed that I pressed him like I did for details. I took away the one wall he had to block his sanity.” Theo mused, the voice not threatening to break but breaking all over the place.

 

Bobby went over and sat next to Theo on his bed. He threw a companionable arm around his shoulders and squeezed. “I don’t understand the bond you boys share. I’m in the dark about your relationship with them as I would be if someone plastered mine up for the world to see. Of course with mine it would be a classic case of boredom for the viewer.” Theo laughed slightly at this, “But one thing I do know and that is that Sam is not going to desert you just like that over something that piddly-assed. He might be a lot of things but he’s not that stupid.” 

“I’m just sorry I made such a big deal out of it.”

“You’re part of the family now, like it or not and as a result you gotta share your load of guilt, shame, and anger as the rest. That’s what makes us human. We couldn’t live with a goody-two-shoes attitude all the time, it would be boring to start with and for some deadly.” Bobby said. “Now what I see you need to do is get your ass up off this bed walk over to their bedroom and just straight up say, “Sam we need to talk.” No flowery speech, no gratuitous bullshit, just put things simple. Don’t give in to your softer emotions at the time, because it’s my guess that Sam feels about as bad as you do and he wants to fight this thing out. Well give him a damn fight.”

Theo grimaced and then squared his shoulders and rose from the bed he stepped out of the bedroom and started to walk towards theirs and suddenly froze. Bobby came out of the room took three steps back and booted Theo square in the ass.

“There’s you kick in the ass to get you started now go on.”

 

Sam looked up at the ceiling and started when he heard the sound of something slapping cloth. He rolled on his side to see Theo standing in the doorway looking vulnerable and puzzled. 

“Yes?” Sam asked his anger with what happened on his part still fresh, but he tried to be conciliatory for Theo’s sake.

“Sam, we need to talk.” Theo said in a plain voice. One which made Sam and Dean sit up on the bed.

“Ok, you’ve got my attention, so talk.” Sam said evenly.

“You’ve had it rough and I probably have had it soft in your eyes. You released Lucifer on the world; I released the black plague on Europe accidentally. So let’s compare notes, you fucked up on a grand scale, and so did I, I had the unmitigated nerve to ask you to bare your sole to me and you did at a cost and for that I am heartily sorry, I never meant to cause you undue stress and strain. But if we are to go on as anything resembling a family unit, you’ve got to level with me from time to time. Don’t treat me as some china doll to sit on the shelf and pull down once in a while to look at. Buck up and give me some credit!”

Sam exchanged a look with Dean and both smiled; Sam patted the space on the bed beside himself. 

“Come here and sit down.”

Theo walked over to the bed but didn’t sit yet. “Sir, I love you, I love you both, but the time has passed come and gone that you should forget for a while my heritage and look at me as a person.”

Theo then squawked as Sam grabbed his crotch and pulled him over closer, “I said sit down.” Sam ordered this time. Theo complied, rubbing at his crotch at the same time.

“We both tread into ground where we should not have gone, I’m sorry I barked at you like that.”

“No sir, don’t be that ‘s what I ‘m talking about, if I fuck up and I have and will from time to time, treat me appropriately, I swear I won’t break. “

Sam threw his other arm around Theo and gave him a hug. “Thank you. I’ll take you up on that.” Then he sighed, “Let’s go on back out there and face down Bobby with the rest of the data on this trip before he thinks we’re doing lovely illicit things in here.


	3. Chapter 3

In the living room area Bobby was sitting there sipping at his rewarmed cup of coffee and grinning to himself. “Well did he grow a set?” He asked Theo when he came into the room and Theo with Sam answered at the same time.

“Yes.” They traded a look and fell into one another laughing. Dean in the meantime followed them and rolled his eyes heavenward sniped.

“Like it wasn’t bad before with just Sam, now I got two smartasses to put up with.”

“Hate it princess.” Bobby said grinning over his coffee cup. “Now that the drama club has met and satisfied the requirements can we get on with the talk about this situation?”

“Sure” Dean said gratefully sitting across from Bobby. Bobby took one look at Dean and barked, “Go put on some pants or cross your legs, the last thing I wanna see this time of the morning is your balls in the breeze. Dean laughed and crossed his legs and then nodded to Bobby to continue.

Rusty barked in agreement as he heeled next to Sam. 

“Shut up Rusty nobody asked your opinion.” Dean grumped.

 

After about an hour they were thoroughly briefed in with what they needed to know about this trip. Now the only thing left to do was to insure that their supplies would be up for the trip. They did get their packing done and were ready to take off; Dean in his best obsessive compulsive mode went through a checklist of supplies considering where they were going and what they were going to be hunting. 

 

“Okay guys we’re off!” Dean said getting their attention, “Let’s get our gear up to the car and load up.” 

With that they each grabbed a duffel bag and headed for the front of the property and then over to the Impala. Loading up their goods Sam looked over them again just in case.

 

“Come on Mother Winchester, get in the car.” Dean said exaggeratedly, Sam threw him a nasty look as he piled in with Theo taking the back seat. “Bobby, we’ll call you as soon as we get there, keep an ear out for anything on the wire that might help us.”

 

“Would you three get on the road for Pete’s sake, yer burning daylight!” Bobby ordered. Dean turned the Impala around and pulled out of the lot. 

 

“What’s our cover name on this trip?” Theo asked.

“Winchester, Susie already knows us, me and Sam, and she knows what we do.” Sam advised.

 

The first three hours of the trip were spent with Sam using his laptop and researching what he could find out about the strega, if there was anything which would help them out. What precious little he did find was tied up with witchcraft lore which for some reason made a little sense. They also hunted witches, not the garden variety Pagan, but the evil brand of witch or misguided Paganist who are abusing their talents. They crossed the line from South Dakota into Wyoming just a few minutes past and were well on their way to Laramie. 

 

 

It was well towards midnight when they pulled into Cheyenne, Laramie was just a short drive, after booking a motel room Dean crashed on one of the beds. “That’s all folks.” He said exhausted from the days driving. “You might be tired of riding but I’m flat burned out tonight on driving.”

 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed with him and started to reach out to him.

“Unless that hand is giving me a beer don’t even think it, I’ll bite it off and beat your butt blue with it.” Dean growled.

“Oh good grief Dean,” Theo walked over to the vanity and took a water pitcher and filled it with tap water. He bowed over it a moment and then took back over to the bed. “Sit up papa bear.” 

“Papa bear?” Dean said cracking an eye.

“Yeah you’re growling like one.” Theo said with a grin. “Sit up.” 

Dean complied there better be something good coming with my moving.” Dean said as Theo pushed the water pitcher into his hand. 

“Drink!” Theo ordered.

Sam and Dean could smell the hops and malt before he even took a sip.

“How did you?” Sam started.

“That was one of the first things the Son taught the Angels on his return to heaven, and they passed the trick on around. Basically if nothing else it was a way to make yourself popular with the people and show them the power of God.”

Dean tipped the pitcher up and took a long swallow, then he passed it to Sam who also took a long pull on it. They were very content then sharing the pitcher, when it was gone Sam looked at the pitcher longingly as Theo smiled. “One a night, that’s my limit. I’m not powerless but I am limited in this form. So I have to keep a reserve in tow just in case.” Then he looked at Dean, “Strip.” 

“I really don’t feel like fooling around.” Dean said content with the beer but tired.

“Neither do I but you need a massage so strip.” 

Dean growled and started to undo his shirt finally he was down to his pants which Sam and Theo helped him out of, they were already naked having dropped their clothing while waiting for Dean. Theo motioned for Dean to lie down which he did and then he turned over on his stomach. Theo straddled his back at the hips and started massaging his neck and shoulders in slow liquid maneuvers. Then he stopped. 

 

“This isn’t working. Sam would you look in my duffle and hand me that bottle that should be on the top.” Sam did and found a bottle of oil. Theo drizzled a bit on Deans back then smoothed it out and began massaging him again. This time drawing contents grunts and groans out of ‘papa bear.’ He worked his way down Dean’s back and spine to his hips where he shifted as he used more oil and massages Dean’s butt cheeks. Dean was practically purring by now, then Theo worked down the thighs and calves of the legs and finally asked Sam to help roll him. Laying now on his back, Theo began working on Dean’s feet and toes, massaging each one generously. He worked upwards massaging the thighs the groin muscles and stomach, the he got to the pecs and straddled Dean again as he went to work on his chest. He felt Dean’s painfully obvious half mast staff brush his anal ring but that wasn’t what Theo was playing for the moment. Finally he ended up massaging the muscles in Dean’s face. By this time Dean was snoring softly as he was fast asleep. Theo looked at Sam and smiled. 

“That was another thing I was taught early on, how to give a proper massage. So many think they know how but there is an art to it.” Theo said proudly. “I’m indebted to my teacher for that one.” 

They noticed that Dean was pretty much sprawled out on the bed and that any hope of sharing that one was nil, so they curled up together on the other bed and soon were fast asleep as well. 

 

The next morning Sam and Theo were already awake and dressed, Dean was still sprawled on the bed. Sam went over and gently shook him. He slowly woke and rolled over sitting up. “Damn that was fantastic. You could make a good living being a massage therapist.” Dean commented. Theo blushed at the comment and smile shyly. 

“Thanks, it’s a talent I have.” Theo said starting to pack up his duffle.

“Among many others.” Sam noted, making the blush go a little deeper. “There’s no need to be embarrassed about the truth Theo, you are a wonderfully multi-talented young man and you’re growing more skilled daily. To tell the truth I wish there were a way to put time on hold because I for one am going to regret losing you in seven years.”

Theo looked at him warmly, “A lot can happen in those seven years or 2,555 days. That’s a considerable length of time and I’m really enjoying myself as well.”

 

“Let’s get some breakfast.” Dean said rolling out of bed and dressing quickly. “I’m starved.”

“The only other thing that does this to him is good sex.” Sam smirked. Rusty rose from his place on the floor looking hopeful.

“And if it’s very good he wants a protein shake to start the day?” Theo said grinning.

“Protein shake?” Dean said pulling on his pants. To which Theo just waggled his crotch at Dean. “Boy you’re getting more twisted by the hour.”

“Look at the company I keep, at least I come by it honest.” 

 

In the restaurant Dean ordered a truckers breakfast which stunned the other two as he dug into three eggs, two slices of bacon, two sausage patties, biscuits with gravy and hash browns. They were taken somewhat aback at all that but Dean never seemed to put on weight so his metabolism must be running on carbs was the only thing that Theo could think of. Sam had long since ignored his brothers dietary habits, once dined they were back in the car but with Sam driving. Laramie wasn’t all that far from Cheyenne and the trip went by swiftly. 

 

“Where is Susie located?” Sam asked.

“Said she was working for the police dispatch.” Dean commented.

“Okay well that’s different I hope we’re not getting ourselves in for more than we can handle.” Sam replied.

“I’m just hoping she’s over her crush.” Dean muttered. It didn’t take them long to find the police station and once there they followed the directions of the information desk officer to get to dispatch, they announced they were long time friends of Susie and were shown back. They turned a final corner and a fit, well trimmed out woman stood from her desk looking at another girl there, “Kate take over for me for a few. I’ll be right back.” Dean also noted the engagement ring and wedding band and sighed with relief inwardly.

 

In the hall she gave Sam and Dean a long hug each and shook Theo’s hand. “Glad you could get here so quick. We nearly had another one last night but the neighbour’s dog alerted on it and sent it packing.”

 

“Is there any possibility we’re dealing with the same creature?” Sam asked.

“Not sure, the MO is the same, but it’s hard to tell, I mean a strega from what I remember when you were here last would drain the life essence and usually leave the host open for any type of disease using something respiratory. This creature is completely draining them, but hey let me introduce you to my boss and he can tell you more.” They followed her down the hall and around the corner to a set of offices, she took the middle on and knocked, the man at the desk motioned her to come in. “Harvey there are the people I was telling you about, they’re still in the business.”

“Thanks Susie, if you’ll excuse us a moment please.” 

“Sure I gotta get back to my desk, see you tonight over at my place, want to introduce you to my husband and kids.” She said with a smile. Sam and Dean nodded and then turned back to Harvey. 

“Close the door.” He ordered as he came around the desk looking slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t pretend to understand what it is you do, but at the same time I gotta tell ya, I’ve seen the raps sheets on you boys, you’re wanted for a double homicide among other things. I’ve got enough on that rip to hold y’all a while, but, I know that with all the weird shit I’ve seen over the years, you’ve probably got more than a good explanation, so let’s pretend like I never ran that rip sheet. Okay?”

“Sounds good to us.” Sam said nervously.

“We were told you witnessed a killing? What can you tell us about it?” Dean asked moving over to a chair. Harvey walked back around the desk and took his seat, motioning the boys to sit or stand. 

“Me and the missus went parking, it was an anniversary and we wanted to do something we did when we were dating. Up at the point we saw this other car rocking for all it was worth, the windows were fogged and naturally we were thinking that somebody got lucky, luck turned bad for this one cause the passenger side window blew out and something in the form of smoke emerged and moved with considerable speed to the south from there.”

“Ok, now these other murders you say that there is some corroborating evidence on them?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and pin pointed three places forming a crude triangle “But there’s nothing out there except for an abandoned mill and we searched that.” 

“We’ll go out there and take a look at it and go from there. Just so there’s no confusion between us and those other people you pulled a rip sheet on would it be inconvenient for you to refer to us by the surname of Winters.” Sam asked.

“I can do that.” He said haltingly. “But can you get rid of this?” The sheriff asked.

“Yep” Dean commented confidently “You see this creature is on the other side of town from where the one we hunted before was nesting.” 

“Is it possible it could be the same creature different nest?” Harvey asked.

“Possible but not likely. I remember that case distinctly, I remember our dad put four rounds into it and then we salted and burned the remains.” 

“Anything we can do here at the station?” He asked.

“Yes, keep the armchair detectives out of our hair please.” Sam pleaded.

“Yeah there’s always a few of them around. Well you’ll want to go over to the crime lab as well, I got y’all a proxy pass made up to get you into their facilities.” Now Harvey looked uncomfortable. “I’m putting an awful lot of trust in you boys, don’t abuse that, okay?” 

“Don’t intend to sir.” Dean and Sam answered. Then the sheriff looked to Theo.

“You a new addition to the team?” Theo nodded. 

“Yes sir, I’m Theo sir, I’m their first cousin.” Theo said calmly.

“Shit, it’s something else how these things draws family in.”

“Yes sir.” Theo said smiling a bit. “But it’s not too bad.”

“No, I’m sure it must be all kinds of fun living on the run.” Harvey said sharply.

“Sheriff that case of the double homicide, ever heard of a changeling or shape shifter.” Dean started.

“Outside of fairy tales, can’t say that I have.”

“They are real and they took on our shapes to commit the crimes only one got caught in the act and escaped, the police made a positive ID and we’ve been fighting this ever since.” Sam said.

“Normally I’d lock you up to dry out but you boys are too sober and too damn serious. Solve my problem gentlemen and I’ll see what I can do about getting some of this off your records.”

“How do you intend to do that?” Dean asked.

“That’s something you don’t need to know.” Harvey replied evenly.

“Sir.” Sam and Dean said in unison and left pulling Theo along for a moment. 

 

In the car Sam took a deep breath, “Ok MacGyver what do we do next?” Sam said directly to Dean.

“We go out to that mill they searched and we search it again.” Dean commented. They drove in the direction that the sheriff indicated and soon came upon the abandoned looking building. Pulling around up they noticed two bicycles parked to the side of the building. Leaving a very unsettled Rusty to sit in the back seat, as they walked away from the car they could hear him whining at first from where he was sitting, then he started barking.

“Shit Sam, get that dog, we can have that kind of noise fucking up this run.” Dean said angrily.

Sam nodded, ran back and opened the back door letting him out. He proceeded to attach his leash to the collar and together they walked the into the building.

“Aw shit, why do the locals always have to get involved?” Dean blurted. Once out of the car they took a gun each, and a flashlight. “Okay Sam you take left , me and Theo are going right. Let’s make this quick okay?” 

“You think I want to be here after night fall?” Sam retorted. They started into the building with Dean and Sam working through the warren of offices until they met at the entrance to the mill floor. 

“Nothing back there but a lot of mold and mildew.” Dean said rubbing his nose. They entered the mill room and noted thankfully that the main equipment was gone from the factory floor so all they had to deal with was a large open space. “Check every where including the rafters.” Dean advised, Sam nodded. 

They swept that floor and nothing, then they noticed that the back of the building seemed to drop off some and found that there was a basement to the building. They went down to the entrance and found where it had been inexpertly forced open. They entered the building and found their way through the warren of maintenance sheds and offices then Dean held up a hand and motioned them forward, they rounded a corner then a second and third only to come up on a teenage boy who was shivering and crying. 

Sam knelt to him, “Where’s your partner?” Sam asked trying to get something coherent out of him. He pointed to an adjoining room. They entered and found the husk of what used to be a teenage girl. Sam and Dean rejoined Theo and the boy and noted that the boy was shivering less and actually seemed to be nearly coherent.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you see which way it went?”

 

“Back towards the generator area.” The boy pointed and shook again. 

 

“Theo, you get him topside put him in the Impala to get out of this wind, we’ll be up in a few minutes, want to check out that area.”

 

“And you might need my help.” Theo said firmly.

 

“Right now you can help me by doing what I said.” Dean said quickly. Theo nodded clearly not liking it but obeying. He took the boy and they quickly headed out of the basement. This left Sam and Dean to do what they did best, hunt. They walked down cold dank corridors until they came into a room that contained 18 large generators for the plant. Dean quietly motioned Sam to take the left and the Dean took the right, they were about half way in when they heard a sound from the other end of the room, Dean crept around and saw that Theo had rejoined them against orders. Well he’d have to deal with that later, but he noticed with satisfaction the he figured that they were going down opposite sides of the 100 yard room so he went down the center. He was about halfway when a wraith figure interrupted the space in front of him for a moment then it dove past another generator. He ran quickly towards the area it had dove into and he found himself in a dead ended tunnel section. The creature came up behind Theo and the young angel turned just as he heard Sam and Dean enter the area. Rusty scented it and started growling and pulling at the lead. 

 

“You really think you want to take me on?” Theo taunted the creature. “Try me, but be prepared for a big bite.” Theo said walking towards the creature which suddenly started to back away, and then it dove out of the dead ended aisle to move head on into Dean’s path, sensing an easy target it started to feed and would have been successful except for Theo jumping out into the aisle and running up grabbing the wraith from behind. Theo held on while the creature writhed trying to get away from the angels touch, then Theo glowed bright golden for a moment and the wraith exploded in the air. Dean sagged to the floor, his breathing stertorous and his face pale, Sam ran up to him and noted that his pulse was strong and breathing fast and ragged but managing that then he turned to see the glow fading around Theo and he slumped to the ground. Rusty in the meantime scented out the area where the wraith had been, peed on it, and then walked back over to them.

 

“THEO!” Sam said darting over and grabbing the youth to soften his impact. Dean was regaining his strength and he crawled over to Sam looking the boy over and noticing he wasn’t breathing. Sam started artificial respiration and checked for a pulse, now he had to start CPR on the boy, after several minutes after Sam gave him another lung full of air, he coughed weakly. Checking, Sam did find a pulse now but it was very weak. Carefully grabbing him up in a fireman’s carry and had Theo while Dean brought up the rear guard. They were out of the building shortly after and Theo was starting to react more to his mode of transport. He didn’t tense but Sam could sense a returning consciousness, they were in the office section and Dean helped Sam unload Theo to his feet. The angel stood, wobbly but he stood. 

“I think I’ll be okay now.” He told Sam then took his face in his hands and kissed him. “I’d know your breath anywhere, thank you.” Then he turned to Dean and reached over, “Are you all right?” He asked.

 

“Fine, could sprint 500 yards in a heartbeat. Normally I’d be chewing your ass out right now for disobeying orders, but for now I’m satisfied you did disobey.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“By the way did you get the boy in the car?” Dean asked.

“Yes, got him in, put him to sleeping, and then came after you.”

 

“Good thing you did. That sucker nearly had me.” Dean commented.

 

Dean called the sheriff’s cell phone and was surprised when it rang and finally picked up. “You better have me real good news.” 

 

“Just killed one.” Dean said raggedly. 

 

“Well good that means there’s just one more out there maybe. We just had a call from the same side of town, a similar death occurred about a mile from the triangulated area, this one a 10 year old boy.” 

 

“Well I have an answer that you’re not gonna like, but it’ll work.” Dean said his breathing becoming steadier.

 

“So long as it takes care of the problem.”

 

“Level the mill, destroy it down to the foundations. Do that and you’ll kill the nest, if they don’t have a nest they’ll have to leave the area which means they’ll have a helluva long distance to travel to get to another populated area.” Dean said tired now.

 

“That’s just trading one problem for another.” The sheriff said plainly.

 

“You’d think, but these creatures have to feed, and they’ll die before they get to a coverage zone.” Dean said authoritatively.

 

Satisfied that the situation would or maybe would get taken care of Sam and Dean put the whole issue on the back burner and went looking for a please to stay. They settled for a local motel and took a room where Dean carried Theo in against the angel’s wishes. 

 

“Aw shut up, I tried to do this with Sam and nearly busted a nut. I can at least help you in.” He carried Theo over to a bed and laid him out on it. Dean’s cell phone rang this time.

 

“Yeah,”

“Yeah nothing” came the reply.

“You are going to go through with plans to level the place?” Dean reiterated.

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ve been on the horn to the owners, they’re adamant about leaving that building alone, they plan to reopen it soon.” Harvey scoffed. “Is there any other way to control the problem?”

 

“Carpet bombing the place would be my first choice.” Dean quipped.

 

“No problem, by the way I got some of that material we discussed earlier expunged from your record, you’re still hot on the wire for the homicide. But if you’re across county lines by say tomorrow night, I’ll forget you were even in the area.” 

 

“Sounds like a deal.” Dean said

“Yep and I’d take it.” The sheriff replied. 

 

He hung up with the Sheriff and then opted for a call to Susie, when the call rang through they had a hysterical Susie on their hands.

 

“Calm down Suze. What’s the matter?” Dean asked.

“My son, that thing attacked my baby!” She wailed. “Ambulance and coroner is on the way, but he’s just, just a husk!!” She screamed then a long heart rending scream. 

 

“How old was your boy?” Dean asked when he could get a word in.

 

“10, he’d just turned 10. What doesn’t that have to do with anything?” She said still crying.

“Nothing, we’ll be over in a minute.”

 

Across town at Susie’s home there was a selection of various county vehicles including the Sheriff’s car. Harvey met them at the door. 

 

“I figured you boys would be getting rested up for your trip home tomorrow.” He said pointedly.

 

“You left out the fact that the 10 year old that was murdered was her son.” Dean said nastily.

 

“First off watch your tone boy, or I’ll forget the truce and haul you in myself, second, this is the second 10 year old murder tonight. And if you’ll notice she lives farther from the mill than the others.”

 

“So you want to ease up that moratorium on when we gotta be out of town so we can hunt this one?” 

“If you think you can give me a solid lead by 11:30 tomorrow morning, you can stay till the weekend, that gives you 48 hours of working space after the 12 hours it’ll take you to convince me.”

 

With that Dean entered the house and talked for a bit with Susie and her husband Rick, they were just coming down to lock up when they noticed something on the patio that looked like a trash bag, it was brown and wrinkled up, that was when Rick opened the door and the smell of rotten meat hit him in the face. He immediately recognized the ‘trash bag’ as his son’s corpse. The EMT’s had come in answer to their call had administered a dose of Ativan to each. Finally Dean left them to their grief and went in search of Harvey. They found him outside with the crime lab people who were busy photographing the area and marking areas of evidence. They cornered Harvey off from the rest to ask a few pertinent questions. 

 

“Sheriff has there been reports of death’s of any kind in this area? Any kind of death.” Dean said quickly.

 

“We had a couple of calls this past week of people who found their pets dead in their yard, why?”

 

“Working on our leads.” Dean said smartly then left with Sam and Theo bringing up the rear quickly. Theo still stumbling slightly from the need for sleep. 

 

“I’m going to make one stop then we’re going to the motel so you can rest.” Dean said as he stopped off at an all night market and filling station. He disappeared inside for a moment then came back out waving a paper in his hand. “City street map and local paper. Sam you and I are going to be up a little later tonight. We need to research the police blotter to find addresses of all those who’ve reported any kind of death in their area.”

 

Back at the motel they laid Theo on the bed and stripped him down then was about to tuck him in for the night when Theo cracked open his eyes and the drowsy look was not the languor of sleep but something else. They worked at trying to get him to talk and succeeded in monosyllables.

 

“Too weak” Theo started “This shell” “Dying”

 

“Like hell,” Dean squawked and turned to Sam, “look you’ve blood bonded with him is there anything you can do?”

 

“I don’t know unless…it’s possible, hell if we gotta do this let’s do it right. Give me a knife.” Dean complied giving him a bone handled silver knife. Sam was stripping down as well now and looked at his boxers, “Fuck it, it’s not like we’re going to be entertaining here tonight.” With that he took the knife from Dean, gritted his teeth and slashed his left pectoral just above the nipple, then he slashed Theo’s right pectoral and handing the knife back to Dean proceeded to lay in the bed and he pulled Theo on top of him so that the wounds touched. Immediately there was a tiny flash of light and a subtle change in Theo’s breathing pattern as he started to relax more. This caused Sam some concern and slapped at Theo’s face while their blood mingled.

 

“Theo!?” Sam said quickly. “Hey come on man, you can’t do this not now, we got work to do and you’re not going home before it’s done.” Theo began to respond and Sam started kissing him, whatever it took to keep him even semi-conscious. Soon the stimulation of the kissing the blood bonding, and the fact that Theo’s crotch was rubbing against Sam’s stomach, and Sam’s erecting member was running up against the area just below Theo’s balls. 

 

The many stimulations proved to be sexually moving for both, Theo groaned both in pleasure and pain, Sam moaned and gasped slightly as their wounds were coagulating together. He had no idea how long they should remain like this but something told him he was in it for the long haul, they continued to rub against one another until at last Theo grunted as he came on Sam’s stomach. Yelping at the new sensation he waved at Dean.

 

“His come, scoop as much as you can and feed it to me.” Sam said, Dean froze now torn between what they ‘d done dozens of times previously and now doing it on a different level. But he followed Sam’s orders and soon Sam had ingested the bulk of the angel’s seed. Then Sam asked for another miracle from his brother. “Quick grease him up.” Dean looked confused. “Any exchange of blood, not only viable red stuff but come as well, that contains some of the same key elements. Hurry!” Dean shook his head numbly but complied, then Sam told him, “Ok, guide me in, I’d do it myself but I’ve got to keep pressure on these wounds.”

 

Shortly Sam was riding Theo and holding the wounds together and suddenly his eyes widened as he felt his cock being controlled by Theo’s body, it seemed to strain and pull at him and then with as much suddenness he came as well. Then Sam gasped as he felt the wounds starting to heal shut. It took several more minutes but they did close, Sam relaxing now spent in more than one way. He looked at Theo who was still laying on his back, but his breathing was stronger and more relaxed. Sam held him in a tight hug for several moments then he heard Theo’s sleepy murmur, “Love you too mama bear.” 

Rusty was sitting by the bed whining in his own doggie worry state.


	5. Chapter 5

“Go to sleep baby bear.” Sam whispered to him. With that he gently rolled Theo off of him and onto the mattress. Theo twitched slightly and then settled in to an obviously comfortable sleeping pattern. “Love you baby bear.” Sam said to him shortly as he pulled away and sat up next to Dean who was still looking askance. 

 

“It was the only thing I could think of, he was fading fast and I thought that if his blood could do what it did to me, that a second more intimate joining would do that much more.” 

 

“You know I’m jealous.” Dean said with a wistful look in his eye.

 

“No you’re not, you’re just as glad as me that it worked.”

 

“Part of me is actually jealous because you have a relationship with him on a whole different level that ours.” Dean said looking away for a moment.

 

“If the positions had been different,” Sam started, “You would’ve been glad to do the same thing for him, in fact, more so probably. But he’s a gift to us both, you are mine forever.” 

 

“Oh man, bad chick flick moment here. Please slap the shit out of me.” Dean begged suddenly. 

 

“How about if I do this instead.” Sam bent over to Dean and gave him a long sensuous kiss. 

“That works too.” Dean panted when they parted.

 

They poured over the databases of police logs that Harvey gave them access to, and then started placing marks on the map starting with the attack on Susie’s child and moving out from there. They ended up with an octagon, then taking a pencil they started to correlate all the points of the octagon and found that it triangulated on a street four blocks over from Susie’s. They got the street name and then ran it another database that they weren’t supposed to have access to but was granted that as well by Susie when she learned of what they were planning at the mill. The database was a city directory and the addresses in the block were all sort of employees including one each Katherine B. Norton also known as Katie to her friends at the police station. 

 

Dean and Sam piled into the Impala and made their way over to that neighbourhood and then to the address of the secondary dispatcher. There was a light on in her house and what looked like a domestic disturbance going on from the road. Sam and Dean approached from the dark side of the house to hear a shouted voice.

 

“You can’t keep doing this!” The voice, obviously female must’ve been Katie.

 

“And you’re going to stop me?” the other voice female also but low and seductive.

 

“I have to. You can’t keep doing this; it’s illegal for starters and immoral for others, and just downright sick over all.”

 

“Just how do you propose to stop me?” The voice asked again. Dean was close enough to hear a drawer open.

 

“Oh yes we mustn’t use the service pistol, too easily traceable.”

 

Dean eased his own pistol from his trousers and prepared to break in. 

 

Sam hushed Rusty and took him back to the car, securing him in the back seat with a couple of milk bones.

 

“You cannot possibly be serious.” The seductive voice said now. “That pea shooter couldn’t harm me if you wanted to. You ought to know me better than that by now.”

 

“Don’t force my hand you scheming bitch.” Katie said.

 

“Why not? It’s so much more fun that way.” The seductive voiced female said quickly.

 

Dean had his hand on the door know and slowly softly turned it, thank all the powers that be Dean was thinking as the door opened slowly. Through the crack the door had made he could just see Katie, then he scanned the room and saw no other, Katie was standing parallel with the door. 

 

“We must be more careful I agree.” The seductive voice commented then he saw that it was Katie that was speaking in both voices. He pulled the door shut then pounded on it like an alarmed neighbor. It took a minute for the dispatcher to react but he heard a hissing noise and then a woman crying. He eased the door open a bit.

 

“Katie…it’s me Dean, we met at the station today. May I come in. He asked shoving his gun back into his waistband under his coat.

 

“Oh yes, please, I’m sorry you’ve caught me like this I’m such a mess.”

 

Dean looked around the room extravagantly. “The other woman is she gone?” Dean asked politely.

 

“NO, She’s right here interloper!” Katie’s voice changed and she dived for the drawer in the bureau with the gun. Sam stepped in the room and Katie froze in place. 

 

“How dare you bring one of them in my presence.” 

 

“I’m not sure what you mean by ‘one of them,’ but I’ll take offence anyway. With that Sam threw up his hand in a gripping gesture and implored the secondary voice to come completely out of the woman. She opened her mouth and the demonic presence piled into a cloud of black vapor that vanished. Katie slumped to the floor then. Dean ran over and checked her over. 

 

“Good job Sam. She’s still breathing so the demon did no permanent damage to the vessel. Katie slowly came around and when she was fully conscious her first words weren’t ‘what the hell are you doing in my house’ to Sam and Dean. Rather she looked at them confused for a second and then shook her head and if clearing a headache.

 

“Is she gone?” She said in a near whisper.

 

“Uh yes, we took care of her.” Sam said supporting her on the other side. Right then they heard a car pull up and in moments a young man burst into the house causing more stress.

 

“Just who the hell are you two and what is wrong with my wife?”

 

“We met Katie at the station this morning. I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam, we were going to come by and say hello before we had to leave town. But when we arrived she was in the middle of a discussion with someone else who apparently has a violent streak. She’s gone now and I don’t think she’ll be coming back. All the same I’m going to leave you with some powerful advice later. For now would you like some time with your missus?” Dean said coolly.

 

“Yes I would. Private time.” He said stressing the “private.” 

 

“Okay but word of advice listen to your wife, she may have some strange things to tell you but that doesn’t mean that they are lies. Listen to her and be prepared to give us a call if you need help.” Sam said scribbling his cell number on a scrap of paper. With that Sam and Dean left the home and started out to the car. 

 

“Well at least we know it wasn’t her even though she was possessed.” Dean said finally. “Question is who in this area could be strega?” 

 

“Flip a coin and choose a house, we’re out of luck on this one, we just don’t have enough evidence to pursue the case. Call your sheriff friend and fill him in on the details. Dean nodded at Sam’s advice and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the sheriff’s number. It rang one time when he picked up. 

 

“Sheriff?” Dean said uncomfortable.

 

“Get your asses over here to my place as soon as you can, I can delay the coroner that long. 413 Thornton Ave.”

 

He turned to Sam, “Isn’t Thornton like two streets over?”

 

“Yeah if I remember the map right.” Sam said as he climbed into the Impala. They were at the sheriff’s house in about five minutes. They pulled up to a cacophony of lights and vehicles. Dean walked up to the police line and told the officer, “Dean Winchester, I believe the sheriff is expecting us.” He was let through immediately and motioned to the rear of the house. Sam and Dean broke into a trot and on the back patio saw the remains of Joyce, Harvey’s wife. The sheriff was beyond tears he was furious. Now he turned on Dean and focused his anger elsewhere into a more usable emotion. 

 

“Forget what I said earlier, you have carte blanch, but help us track down this son of a bitch.” Harvey said. 

 

“Okay Harvey, just be patient with us while we research this, we’ll need some data files from your personnel database, as well as some demographic information.” Sam started. 

 

“Wait a damn minute you think someone from my office did this?” He said angrily.

 

“It’s almost certain, we just exorcised a demon that was possessing one of your people just 5 minutes ago. So yeah I’d say the odds are real good that it’s someone in the department or someone with access to departmental files.”

 

“Fine, you come by my office tomorrow I’ll set you up with a terminal in a private room, I expect results for your efforts.” 

 

“Sheriff, you want results we want to catch this creep, the more you cooperate with us the easier it will make our job and for this kind of hunting we need all the cooperation you can muster up.” Dean said pointedly. The sheriff took the hint and called one of his deputies in.

 

“Escort these gentlemen to the office, they can use the terminal in my office, call me when you get there and I’ll give you password access. Don’t screw this up.”

 

“Sheriff let’s get one thing straight right now. We are professionals not some wet-behind-the-ears snot nosed brats who just come in on a potato truck. We know what we are doing and we know how to go about it. If you want results you’ll give us the data patch and have your people stay out of our way or we pack up tonight and leave. We are not on your payroll so don’t threaten us.” Sam said firmly. Sam tried to calm himself hearing the hysterical barking from the back seat of the Impala.

 

The sheriff grunted a little exclamation and motioned for them to leave.

 

“Do we have an agreement?” Dean pressed.

 

“Yeah. Whatever, just get me some kind of results.” The sheriff seemed to be deflating so Sam and Dean took their leave. 

 

On the way back to the Impala Dean looked at his brother, “So junior when did your testicles drop?”

 

“Shut up Dean, he was pissing me off with his condescending attitude and I was fed up with his shit, hell made me feel like we were back under dad’s thumb. And frankly, I’m not going to stand for that shit anymore.” Sam walked around and got into the car. It took them about 20 minutes with traffic and Sam 15 of those minutes with Rusty calming him down, but they managed to get to the sheriff’s office, Susie was on duty and showed them to Harvey’s office.

 

Dean dialed the sheriff’s number again and got a much different man, “Yeah, we’re in your office now.”

 

“Good, use password ztX1949b. And listen Dean I’m sorry about earlier, I’m just real tore up that this bastard managed to get this close to home, hell I could be next for all I know.”

 

“Don’t sweat it, we’ll start the research.” Dean said hanging up the line he gave Sam the password and he immediately open the computer files. He went straight to the personnel database then did a cross reference check between Oak Hill Drive and Thornton Avenue for any officer or employee in that area. They came up with 12 likely suspects and they used what skills they could muster to sift the personnel files and break the 12 down to 5 then deepening their search the 5 down to 2. 

 

Dean’s phone rang and he answered “Yeah”. 

 

“We’re at the police station, well you were whacked and we thought that sleep was a better alternative for you right now.” Dean said.

 

“Maybe you should let me determine that need.” A voice sounded from behind him. Dean turned to see a fully dressed Theo there with them. 

 

“It’s uncanny how you do that.” Sam said smiling. “Glad to see you looking better. “

 

“Thanks, it’s good to be feeling better. No, with those Enochian symbols that Castiel engraved on your rib cage and sternum, well cell phones are about the only way I can get a clear shot of where you are. That and the blood bonding I have with Sam, but it’s not 100% even though it is stronger now. Thanks Sam.” 

 

“No problem, you were dying and going fast, we had to try something and that seemed to be the ticket.” 

 

“Yeah I used more energy that I’d hope I would have had to. So what do we got?” He asked professionally.

 

“Two possible suspects, one is Major Dean, that’s not a rank that’s his actual first name. And the other is James Kidrow. Both are new officers, with about a 5 year rank time with the department. Both are native to the area. And both have some personnel file issues against the Sheriff. The only thing to do is to split up and I take one and Sam takes the other.”

 

“And who do I go with?” Theo said smartly. “And don’t say no one because I’m too delicate right now or I’m liable to get really pissed off. We’re a team.” 

 

“Okay you come with me, since I’ve got no mojo to depend on if the going gets hairy.” Dean said.

 

“Well I’m about in the same boat, until I fully heal my powers are at an all time low. I wish that I could regain some of my grace to be of more use.” Theo said remorsefully. Suddenly he stiffened and glowed then relaxed. “I keep forgetting, where I’m concerned I have a team of angels who are standing guard and listening to everything I say.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I hope they take a coffee break when playtime is on.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Oh they do, I made an oath with them on that.” Theo said grinning. “I’ll be waiting by the Impala, I don’t think it would look good for three to walk out when only two came in.” With that he vanished.

 

“Useful skill that popping in and out.” Dean commented.

 

They left the station and proceeded to the parking lot where they all loaded up into the Impala and went to the respective addresses. Sam being left on the street where James lived while Dean and Theo went over to the street where Major lived. Once there they like Sam started to reconnoiter the area. Against Rusty’s wishes they’d left him at the motel. But he quickly settled down and was sleeping when they left. Sam checked out the house which was dark and no car visible. He knocked on the door and no answer, it was then his phone went off with a message. He flipped it open and all it said was ‘911 Dean.’ Sam knew approximately where they went to so he ran through James’ backyard vaulting the fence easy enough into another back yard, he was running through this one when he heard a growling and barking from behind he took one look over his shoulder to see two Dobermans hot on his trail, the fence was looming closer and he knew he didn’t have time for a typical jump.

 

“Well it works for Ewan MacGregor. With that he leaped into the air and folded in flipping over and landed in a rough squat on the other side of the fence with the two Dobermans barking for all they were worth. He flipped them off and said over his shoulder, “Don’t fuck with a Jedi!” 

 

He saw the Impala and hurried down the street to find that Dean and Theo were caught up in a whirlwind of activity, three strega were circling them with hungry looks, Dean and Theo were back to back. Thankfully the strega were in their demonic form so Sam merely brought out him 9mm and shot one then two of them leaving the third for Theo to fire a round into. All three now were on the ground and writhing, They empties clips into the forms. 

 

In less than 15 minutes police would be on the scene, so they beat a hasty retreat. They went back over two streets and found the sheriff’s house again. Dean went up and pounded on the door. Finally a light came on and a bleary eyes Harvey appeared in the doorway. “Tell me you got good news?” 

 

“Took down three of them just now, they are probably your problem creators. So here’s the deal, there is absolutely no guarantee that we nailed them all, with any luck word will get around that they are being hunted and they will flee of their own accord. Give the credit for their deaths to an officer you trust implicitly to keep his trap shut. Right now we’re going to our motel, I’m fucking exhausted.” Dean said.

 

The sheriff nodded and told them to hold up. He came back with a stack of bills. “I have a small stash in my home safe, this is for what you did tonight. My thanks, take your time about leaving town.” He said then shut out the lights and left them to go to their car.

 

Dean looked at the stack and whistled, “about 10 grand here.” Then he thumbed to the car, in about a half hour they were safely in their hotel room. Sam looked at Dean, “Shower?” 

 

“Shower.” Dean agreed. They stripped and headed to the small bathroom, Dean looked over his shoulder “I hope you’re healed up tonight, cause I expect to be rocked to sleep in angel arms, or dick. Whichever comes first. Pun definitely intended.” 

 

About a half hour later they came out of the shower to a darkened room lit with only the ambiance from several candles, there was a fragrance in the air that they couldn’t identify at first, but wasn’t unpleasant. The bed was stripped of comforter and top sheet which were folded up neatly on the other bed. Theo was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed naked and gleaming slightly in the candle light. Sam started to say something and Theo shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Sam smiled. Dean was about to do the same thing and complied when he was similarly quieted. 

 

Theo stood and guided them to the bed and had them lie down, once he’d had them that far he got on the bed between them and proceeded to kiss and nibble on Dean to start with, then turned and showered similar attention on Sam only a bit more delicate than the love bites he gave Dean, He proceeded to trade off between the two brothers giving gentle brushing kisses to Sam and hard frantic deep kisses to Dean, then he traded even that off and gave Sam some of the rough sex attention and Dean some of the softer sex. 

 

Finally he reached over to the side of the bed and took a bottle of oil and proceeded to drizzle some over Sam and Dean’s chests, massaging it into each, his strokes long and loving without even coming close to their respective dicks. He just wanted to give each the long luxurious loving the all so desperately needed after their respective close calls. Then he took some of the oil and ran it between the cleft of each of their butt cheeks, running his delicate fingers over the anal ring then through it fingering each in turn and together. He soon added another finger and found each ones prostate which he proceeded to gently massage earning the pleasure of hearing their mutual moans and groans of pleasure. 

 

Then he lay down with his hips and legs under Sam and his head in Dean’s lap. It was a moments work to enter the oil slickened ass of Sam and even less to engulf Dean’s swollen erection and start giving double stimulation between the two by massaging Dean’s prostate while he sucked him off and giving Sam a hand job while fucking him. He was in, ironically, his own version of seventh heaven in that he was able to share all these feelings. 

 

Sam and Dean turned into each other at their shoulders and proceeded to love each other with kisses and nips. Theo picked up the pace slightly, being gentle with Sam and slightly rough with Dean, the nips he was giving Dean making him groan with pleasure and the long slow strokes he was giving Sam teasing him. Then he started a spanking pace with his hand on Sam and his mouth on Dean. He knew that they were somewhat rejuvenated by the shower but he wanted them to be totally relaxed. 

 

He loved it when Dean grabbed his head to keep him in one position and then when Sam proceeded to stroke his thigh as he drove home with his dick. It was also a three way orgasm space out in moments of each other as Theo picked up the pace to a frenetic mood. Sam exploded sending a jet of come splashing his stomach, Theo then grunted as he came in force into Sam as the same moment the orgasm being so strong he actually bit down slightly on Dean’s shaft while sucking him causing Dean to cry out in some ultimate pleasure then nearly choking as he came with volume into Theo’s mouth and throat. 

 

As they flew on their personal clouds in the midst of the orgasms, Theo sucked on Dean until Dean was trying to pull away as the stimulation on an orgasmed sensitive body was proving almost painful. Theo pulled away from them then gentling each as he did then he sat back at the foot of the bed and finally permitted speech.

 

“Feel better now?” He asked. 

 

“Oh hell yeah.” Dean said.

 

“what Dean said.” Sam muttered slipping into his most relaxed mode. “Very nice, very relaxed, very yeah.”

 

“How about you?” Dean asked. 

 

“Tonight was about me giving you both pleasure together for the times you’ve each fucked me silly. I don’t pretend to understand all the nuances of your relationship but I’m learning more every day. The one thing I don’t want is to cause any friction between you two with my presence.” 

 

“You’re not.” Sam said smiling.

 

“I’ll admit that I was jealous of the relationship that you and Sam share with the blood bonding, something I can never experience because essentially I’m psychically numb. But the physical connection that we share as close as we can come to being related.” Dean said.

 

Then Theo rose and covered them with the sheet first then the comforter. He turned then and started towards the other bed.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean said. 

 

“Yeah get your cut ass in this bed.” Sam ordered. 

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said with mock exasperation. Then he proceeded to crawl in on his usual spot when Sam shook his head. “Sir?”

 

“Tonight you sleep between us.”

 

“I meant what I said about coming between you two.”

 

“You’re not,” Sam started “what you are doing is giving me a chance to share what we have with my partner.”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Dean said shifting for Theo to crawl in. 

 

“Dean you can’t share the psychic bond we have but that doesn’t mean you can’t share more of the physical bond. This is more than just having a houseboy, this is about 2 grown men and an angel sharing the same bed, the same life, the same love.”

 

“You know some of your chick flick moments aren’t too bad.” Dean said then he threw his arm protectively around Theo and hugged him close. “Hang on we might want to put the candles out.” 

 

“Allow me.” Theo said with a grin as a soothing warm breeze blew across the room snuffing all the candles out, and wafting the smoke out of the room. 

 

Sam, Dean, and Theo back to the Sheriff’s office the next morning, they were sitting in a conference room with Susie and Katie in place, as Dean explained in detail what they’d found over the period of a couple of days.

 

“We thought we were coming in to take care of a strega, but it looks a little more potent than that. Fortunately these creatures are not immune to bullets and if this were Harry Potter’s universe I’d say they were similar to Dementors, but what you have here we think are variants of creatures called Mortaris, they are soul sucking demons from hell. That’s not a joke or anything that is exactly what they are. Katie what you experienced that you attribute to being the change or something similar was simple demon possession, that’s where that secondary line of thought and pattern of actions was coming from. Harvey, these creatures seem to be nesting around here for some reason, they can hold a human form for a short time, then they must revert back to their demonic shape. The can travel on the wind and are vulnerable when they are solid mass which they have to be to extract a soul and life. We’ve basically killed three last night, two the night before, that’s a lot of singular creatures to be finding in one place. 

Now we have a really strange question for you.” Sam and Dean explained one running for a minute with the other picking up the tale.

 

“Is there any stretch of road or area in this town where radio transmissions are garbled, strange things happen sometimes with cars, power fluctuations and the like?” Dean asked. “Sort of like what you may have seen in X-files when they show an alien ship passing?”

 

“Forrester’s Mill out on Highway six, it’s an old feed and grain mill, not much bigger than the squad room out there. But there’s been talk of some weird stuff going on there.” Susie volunteered. 

 

“You sure on that Suze.” Harvey asked.

 

“Sir I’m a dispatcher, I get to listen in on rookie calls as well as the vets. Nearly all of them say the same thing and that is there is something wrong with that area.”

 

“You might be a dispatcher, but you’re also a grieving mother, thanks for coming in now why not take a few days off.” The sheriff opted.

 

“Thanks boss, but I’m not going to rest well until I know these things are snuffed so please let me at least hang around the squad room.” She asked. Harvey nodded.

 

“Okay we’ll go check it out, for now try to keep the traffic around that place to a minimum. “ Sam said.

 

They got the directions to this grist mill from Susie and immediately struck out for the area. Once there Dean took a several cans of white spray paint out of a shopping bag in the trunk. He and Sam went into the building and began spraying hex symbols about as well as demon traps. They’d ordered Theo to guard them from any interruption as they worked. Pretty soon the inside of the mill looked like that barn that so many years ago, Dean met Castiel in for the first time. Rusty started barking at the air, and pulling at his lead like he wanted Sam to follow. Suddenly the very foundations seemed to be shaking, and Theo appeared in the doorway.

 

“GET OUT OF THERE NOW!” They bolted towards the door and safety. Outside they watched as the building seemed to rock for several minutes then settled slightly askew.

 

“Theo are you all right.” Castiel said approaching the younger angel. Getting an affirmative nod, he continued at Dean and Sam, “You were lucky. You’ve basically patched a doorway between earth and Hell, nothing like the crypt that you found in that graveyard that was a gateway but strong enough.” 

 

Castiel walked up to the building and laid his hands against the main doorframe. He concentrated for a long moment and the building seemed to fade slightly then it grew solid again. “I’ve scribed some Enochain seals on the base work of this building as well, that way if anyone is fool enough to come into the building they’ll at least be warned and no being with power can enter the building to render it null again. I’ve also burned your work into the very beams and walls of the place. “

 

“Thanks by the way Cas old friend, but where the hell have you been?” Dean bellowed. “We’ve got Theo and he’s doing a great job, but he could’ve used some help up here.”

 

“I’ve been otherwise occupied; no don’t ask because I’m not going to tell you. I have other duties as well.” Then he turned to Theo, “Your actions are favourable and are showing you in a good light, keep up the good work.” Theo actually blushed. “By the way Sam that was a good bit of work you did saving Theo earlier, it will not be forgotten.” 

 

 

“Cas, have we pretty much killed off the mortaris that have escaped Hell?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes, there is still one at large, but the sheriff with deal with it soon enough. For now, your work is through here. Call Bobby, he has further news for you.”

 

“Yeah that was something I meant to do last night was to call and check in with him but something always seemed to happen. Now we got time I better call in or he’ll have my nuts for jingle bells.” Dean said stepping away from them and dialing Bobby on his cell phone. 

 

“There was some concern over the relationship that was and is growing between you three and yes it is of concern to a great many, but at the same time they are evaluating the manner in which Theo has progressed and are satisfied.”

 

“Yes Bobby I know I’ve been a shit.” Dean started.

 

“That’s one way to put it boy. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for two days.” Bobby said back to Dean.

 

“Wait you’ve been trying to get in touch with us?” 

 

“Hell yeah, but I keep getting some funky, this area is out of service message.”

 

“Wait a minute.” He told Bobby and then turned to Castiel, “Is it possible for these creatures to prevent something like a phone communication?” 

 

“That was probably the result of this doorway, it was throwing some serious psionic energy around.” Castiel replied.

 

“You catch that?”

 

“Yeah, something about energy problems.” Bobby replied.

 

“Ok so we’ve taken care of that problem what’s up?” Dean asked.

 

“Not on the phone. Just get back here as quick as you can.” Bobby said quickly.

 

“Okay keep your britches hitched. We’ll start back today.” Dean commented.

 

“Good, see you in a day or two.” Bobby closed the call and Dean pocketed his cell phone after a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

“I wish there were some way that we could reach out and resolve many issues surrounding you two, but it’s just not going to happen, too much water over the dam.” Castiel said as Dean rejoined them. 

 

“For now Sam, learn what you can from Theo while you have him with you. Especially regarding how to handle this new found power you’ve got. I’ll contact you all later.” With that he was gone.

 

Dean shook his head, “Just when I think things are starting to clear up there’s a new ball throw on the court. Well let’s dribble our way out of here.” 

 

Sam checked back in with the Sheriff, informed him that the situation was under control finally and then waited for Dean to cover the miles to the motel. There they checked out of their room and headed for home. It was fortunately a bit shorter drive or so it seemed as they went over the case in the minutest detail leaving no possible stone unturned and covering their bases as fine as could be. After the better part of the day in travel they stopped about 3 hours out of Sioux Falls, tired, hungry and ready to put their heads down for the night. They found an all night diner that managed to serve up a decent meal even at 1:30 in the morning. Then they managed to check into a motel. There was no bedroom rodeo or antics going on right now, they were all content to shuck their clothing and crawl into bed, once again giving Theo the center position on the bed. Something he felt singularly uncomfortable about and let them know it. Sam and Dean told him to shut up and crawl in. They all slept well that night waking at for them the delightfully sinful hour of 11:00 the next day. After a quick shower and change of clothing they were back on the road and soon pulling through the gateway of Bobby’s junkyard. Bobby met them at the car and waited until they got out before telling them the news. 

 

“Word has come through the grapevine, the FBI is no longer on the hunt for you, it seems that some news had travelled up the intelligence community pipeline and they were told to cease harassing y’all.” 

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Dean said looking out into the yard for a moment, “I mean there was at least one field agent that had a hard on for us.” 

 

“Well, maybe his Viagra wore off.” Sam commented dryly which earned him an outright laugh from Bobby and a snicker from Theo.

 

“Smartass.” Dean quipped, “But I’m serious, why are we suddenly off his target beam now?” 

 

“Don’t question a good thing, just be glad that we are.” Sam advised.

 

“I’m not, it feels almost like an insult.” Dean said piqued.

 

“Only you could find something wrong with not being a hunted hunter.” 

 

“Will you two idgits quit harping at one another a minute, you about made me forget the important news.” Bobby started. “While you were gone I got a call in from Phil Coplin a hunter down in Alabama, you know that strega y’all were hunting over in Wyoming? Looks like another one has turned up in Birmingham. The only thing to this one is it is actually a strega.” 

 

“If that’s the case then your buddy ought to have a tap on this one and should be able to take care of the problem.” Sam said quickly.

 

“You’d think, but he’s the only hunter in the area and he’s got a case running over in Louisiana, he’s asking for help.” Bobby said looking at them, “Look I know Alabama is hell and gone from South Dakota, but this is something you’ve dealt with before.” 

 

“We’ll think on it.” Sam said looking at Dean who was shaking his head.

“No need to think on it. We can go check it out, but I want a day off before we do.” 

 

“I think that we can work that out.” Bobby told Dean. “After all the strega is being subtle about the attacks and is trying not to draw attention to itself.”

 

They hung around the house for a bit with Bobby chatting over their case work in Wyoming and talking about some of the people they’d met especially the sheriff and his antagonistic attitude to start with that mellowed out into more or less genuine respect for them 

 

Down at the trailer Dean did take off his boots and stripped down to his boxers. Then stretched out on the sofa in the living room. Theo came in similarly undressed and lay down on the rug by the fireplace, it took Sam a bit longer but he was soon in the living room stretched out on the love seat. All three exchanged a look and grinned.

 

“You know we gotta go down to Alabama? Thankfully Birmingham is a pretty big city which is good and bad for us. Good cause whatever we do will be basically unnoticed. Bad cause it is a big city, more areas to have to look at.” Sam noted. 

 

“I think right now I want to go back to the play room.” Dean said hopping to his feet followed by Theo who grinned at Sam, “Well it has been a while.” Was all Theo would say. Sam grunted and followed them back following Dean’s example and kicking off his boxers into the bedroom. It was an 8 x 10 foot room with some special modifications. Like a cross in one corner, suspended hooks in the center of the room. Some other toys hanging on the wall, plus a leather covered table to one side with a set of straps and weights at each end. 

 

“What shall we try this afternoon?” Dean asked.

 

“How about suspending you?” Theo said.

 

“Uh not only no, but hell no.” Dean said seriously. “Sorry kiddo but Alastair did that to me on my joyride through hell, I don’t require a reminder trip.” 

 

“Oh sorry.” Theo said crestfallen.

 

“Don’t be, you didn’t know.” Dean said smartly. “I know…the rack looks good right now. Yeah Sammy I know I was on the rack as well but I never told Alastair but I usually came while his lackey’s were doing their worst.” Dean walked over and lay face down on the table; Sam motioned to Theo and pointed to the wrist bands as he attached the ankle straps. Once he was strapped on the table they started adding weight, they were up to sixty pounds when Dean groaned. Sam separated his feet on the table exposing his ass, which he began to expertly rim, while Theo was kneeling giving Sam a blowjob, after several minutes and a spit slick dick Sam climbed up on the table and positioned him for entry which was lovely and easy. Sam propped up and started to slowly fuck Dean, then signaling to Theo he motioned to one of the leather straps on the wall, he walked back over to the table with it and then Sam got to a kneeling position pulling Dean up to meet his cock and started riding him hard while indicating that Sam wanted Theo to whip Dean. He lay in three straps to his back and suddenly stopped.

 

“What’s the matter angel boy afraid you going to hurt me?” Dean chided. “Why the fuck do you think I chose the rack, I love pain. Let’s see what you got. This time Theo reared back and lay into the whipping and in moments had Dean writhing and moaning, his back red and welted. Sam grinned then his mouth widened to an O shape as he came, violently stuffing his 7” deep into Dean’s guts. After the shock of the orgasm was over he nodded to Theo.

 

“Want a turn at some fine ass. Mind you, you’re getting sloppy seconds. “

 

“I don’t mind as long as they’re yours.” They traded positions and Sam hung up the belt trading it for a paddle, Theo took the same position leaving a good portion of Dean’s ass bared. Then seeing what he wanted, Theo readjusted his position where most of the ass was bared. Having nine inches laid on made this very easy to do. He slid into Dean and reveled that he was pushing Sam’s come in deeper and he started a fast rhythm while Sam paddled Dean’s ass. The combined treats soon has Dean squirming again on the table and his let out a loud yell as he came in gushing spurts on the table top.

 

Which drove Theo over the edge and he pumped his own load deep into Dean. He kept the rhythm up for a few more strokes as he rode his orgasm down. Then he leaped off the table and started helping Sam undo Dean, but Dean shook his head, “Leave me here. I want to watch you two go at it.” Sam indicated a whip for several thongs more than a cat-o-nine-tails. And a set of shackles, Sam then bent over what looked like a balance beam.

 

“Okay this is easy, cuff one and to the other ankle. “ 

 

Theo followed the orders but getting a bit creative cross shackled the left arm to right ankle and right arm to left ankle.

 

“Oh yeah that feels good now lay into me like you would an erring angel.” Sam ordered.

 

Theo did and it turned out he was developing a good arm for this as he proceeded to stripe Sam’s back with the whip, then fully hard again, he bent down and checked Sam’s ass which was sweat slick and he stood back up and sank all 9 inches hilt deep into his blood brother. 

 

“Oh my god what a fantastic cock you’ve got my man.” Sam groaned.

 

Then Theo started to ride him in earnest, whipping at the same time. He heard another grunt and saw that Dean was watching them with lust filled eyes and humping the table top. Theo lasted for at least 14 minutes before he yelled as he came, Sam who was still bound groaned with a raging hard on. Theo pulled out and got under the balance beam and proceeded to give Sam a rousing blow job. It didn’t take Sam long to come and this time for Dean’s pleasure he pulled off Sam’s cock jacking it furiously until he came covering Theo’s face with his spunk. That set Dean off again who whimpered in pleasure and pain and finally a growl as he came. Theo got out from under the beam and walked over to Dean unstrapping him when he got up and stretched he immediately started cleaning Theo’s face with kisses and licks some kisses they shared Sam’s come. 

 

“Better than butter.” Dean murmured at one point. Theo giggled then they both heard Sam clear his throat.

 

“If you gentlemen are through sampling my butter could you undo me?” He asked kindly. Theo turned to walk over when Dean grabbed him back for another kiss. 

 

“Let’s get princess Sam unlocked. The keys were tantalizingly out of Sam’s reach so Theo came over and undid one set of cuffs while Dean unlocked the other set. They helped him to stand He started kissing Dean and Theo and soon they were a sweat tangle of bodies on the floor hugging, kissing, and tickling. 

 

Dean stood sampled the rooms air and noted, “Looks like it’s time to pressure wash this room again.”

“Right.” Sam replied, “I’m grabbing a shower.”

 

“I’m grabbing an ass.” Theo said grabbing a double handful of Sam’s who laughed. 

 

“Y’all grab ass all you want just leave mine alone for a while. Sam you were leaning into it, Theo you were getting there and it felt wonderful.” Dean said grinning. 

 

In moments all three were sharing a shower which in the master bath wasn’t too great of a problem with the oversized tub. They had a lot of fun grab ass and kissing going on in there as well. After drying down they settled for putting on robes and relaxing around the fireplace. Rusty who was pacing the living room during their rough play was now settled down with them comfortable until one moment then another passed, then suddenly Rusty sat up and whined and barked. Sam looked up confused until the dog padded up right beside him and sat there. 

 

“Oh shit.” Was all Sam was able to get out and the last word was strangled as he went into a full grand mal seizure. Dean followed the instructions the doc had given and rolled him over on his side, then let his ride it out, when the spasms looked to be getting too strong, Dean started to lean over and hug him to try and ease him down.

 

“I don’t think that’s a wise idea.” Theo tried to say as Sam gave a particularly hard jerk tossing Dean off like a sack of flour. Dean grabbed his midsection and grunted. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah he just caught me in the breadbasket with one those elbows of his.” After a couple of more minutes the seizure tapered off to just the occasional jerk, Sam’s face was relaxed now instead of contorted, and his breathing seemed more regular now. The lay there now each cuddling him and trying to just be there for him when he woke up from this one. It took the better part of an hour but Sam woke up from his nap, looked around blearily and then he started pounding the floor with his fist, his clenched eyes squeezing out tears. Dean grabbed his wrist and rolled him on his back. 

 

“Please Sam stop.” Theo begged.

 

“Yeah tiger, listen to baby bear, you need to calm down, that was the first major seizure in about a month, that’s a record for ya. Just calm down before you have another one.” Sam went suddenly limp and they were afraid that that was what was about to happen when he lay there for a moment and then broke out in sobs. This was another variant that the doctor had warned them of, his recovery from a seizure might be done with either anger or frustration or both. And when Sam was REALLY frustrated he beat things, right now he was more upset by his lack of control, another phase the doctors warned about. The loss of control for a person with epilepsy was probably the most frustrating part and could be expressed in a variety of ways some which were alien to the patient or seldom exhibited, which for Sam was total loss of control on his emotions. Dean and Theo both hugged him and held him through the emotional ride until he’d shaken it all out of his system. 

 

“Sorry guys,” He said sniffling “I’m getting real tired of this, I promise you I am.” 

 

“We know, just calm down and take some deep breaths.” Dean said following the doctor’s orders again. 

Sam did and in moments was pretty much back to himself.

 

“So, we got a real strega you think?” Sam asked.

 

“Bobby seems pretty certain of it, or rather he seems confident in the hunter that’s tracking this one.” Dean replied. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Theo asked Dean.

 

“It’s just strange we get a report of a strega in one part of the country and now another report cross country of the same thing. Something’s not right here.” Dean hopped up and half jogged to the bedroom. “I’m going up to the house, anybody want to come with me better shag your butt into some clothes.” 

 

Sam came in and started dressing and noticed that Theo had not joined them. Sam looked around the hall into the living room as he buttoned his shirt. “You coming Theo?” 

 

“Nah, you go on without me I need to make a real long distance call.” 

 

“Anything you need help with?” Sam asked hopping on one foot while pulling on his sneaker. 

 

“I’ll be fine, I just have a few questions as well and it’s going to take some high power thinking on this one.”

 

“Well if you want to talk you know where to find us.” He said as Dean walked by and slapped Sam’s ass nearly sending him tumbling. Sam repaid him by popping his. At which point Dean stiffened and grabbed his ass cheeks. 

 

“Yup, Theo you did a real good job, and Sammy, warn me before you grab the paddle next time, it works better when I have a chance to prepare.” 

 

“Why’d think I grabbed it?” Sam said smartly.

They were out the door momentarily and Theo waited several long moments and whispered “Castiel?”


	8. Chapter 8

There was a rushing of air and Theo looked up to see the angel nearby, looking not disapproving at him but curious. “Problems?” Castiel asked.

 

“Just a few, you heard about this mission they are lining up down south.”

“Yes.”

“And how it is a case of more strega-type activity.”

 

“Yes, very curious.” Castiel said quietly.

“Very, has anyone released something on this planet they shouldn’t have?” Theo asked.

“Nothing that could justify these many sightings.” Castiel said guardedly.

 

“Which means something has been toyed with?” Theo posited.

“This means that you know all you need to know.” Castiel warned civilly.

 

“Not if I’m going to be of help to them and not if you expect me to help keep them safe in the event of a demon overload. What’s going on Castiel?” 

 

The angel sighed long and looked at Theo with concern. “When Sam originally opened the demon gate in that cemetery some 5 years ago, he released two that were self-spawning. They are demons called the mortarsis and deadly ones at that. You’ve nailed the ones in Wyoming including the released demon. This one down in Alabama hasn’t spawned yet but is planning to, if you get to it and kill it first you’ll effectively destroy the spawn.”

 

“Can you tell me where to start looking?” He asked earnestly.

 

“River area, old town, that’s all that I know right now. I’ll get with you later on this.”

“But Casti…”

 

“Later.” With that the angel was gone leaving the younger angel to think through what he’d been told. He then went in and got dressed quickly and leaving the trailer at a trot to get to the house.

 

“Like I said, Phil told me little while we could talk, he spoke of finding the first victim on the waterfront.” Bobby was saying when Theo came sprinting in the back door, he walked over to the table grabbed the edge, and then seeing the open beer by Dean grabbed it turned it up and killed it. He sat the empty on the table, walked over to the fridge and brought over two more giving one to Dean. 

 

“Boy you got an art for entrances.” Bobby said with a laugh. 

 

“I take it your talk with your higher ups proved promising.” Sam said.

 

“Yeah,” Then he looked down a moment, “No matter how hard I try I’ll never get used, really used to sprinting. Jogging yes, sprinting sucks!” That earned him a laugh all around the table. “Castiel told me that these demons, and they are demons not strega, this one anyway is located on the River front area of the old town. That’s all that he knows right now, oh that and if we can get there soon we have a chance of stopping its spawning more.” Theo looked around the table and took a pull on the beer, then smiled. “He also said he’d be back in touch later with more news. He did say something interesting, Sam remember when you opened the Demon gate in that cemetery?” 

 

“I’m trying to forget that just like I’m working on forgetting St. Mary’s Convent.” Sam said blanching.

“That’s when two of these demons came through, demons, some of them can reproduce by spawning, and they don’t require any more fertilizer other than blood.”

 

“Not a comforting thought.” Dean mentioned.

“So when’re we leaving?” Theo asked eagerly. 

 

“That was just what I was trying to get this knucklehead to agree to is a time. He wants to put it off a couple of days.” Bobby said good-naturedly pointing to Sam.

 

“I just didn’t feel that taking a couple of extra days would hurt.” Sam opined.

 

“We’ve got to leave as soon as we can. Hell, Dean I’ll drive if you want. That way you two can kick back and we drive in shifts, if we do that we can be down there in what 3 days with bathroom breaks?”

 

“Sounds about right and driving in shifts sounds good, well shit.” Dean muttered. “Let’s load up, oh hey Bobby give us a call if you hear anything at all from your buddy.” 

“Not a problem.”

 

Sam nodded, “Actually we couldn’t be safer. Come on Bobby you want to see us off?” 

 

“You boys haven’t even had a chance to unpack.” He argued.

“Look the first chance we get we’ll hit the laundry and do the nasties. Oh that reminds me.” Dean said running out to the car and grabbing his small carryall bag. In the house he opened it and took out the packet of money that Harvey had given him. “Put this up safe, use what you need to. Hell we all earned it.”

 

“You’re kidding me, there’s got to be at least ten grand here.” Bobby said stunned.

 

“Let’s go we’re burning daylight!” Dean said as pulled out the car keys and tossed them to Theo. “We’ll take I-29 out of town down to Kansas City then grab 70 there for a bit. You get the first 8 hour shift, I take the second, and Sammy you got the third shift.” 

 

In the car Theo turned the engine over and as they started to pull out they could see they were leaving a befuddled Bobby, Dean rolled down his window and shouted, “We’ll call as soon as we hit Topeka.”

 

“You sure as hell better.” He shouted back.

q95;

 

 

The drive was unremarkable in that they covered the first twenty four hours with distracting boredom, they made the changeovers at regular intervals, stopped at truck stops for meals and dog walks then were right back on the road. They were into their second day on the road when Dean took them off the interstate to a Best Western motel. They booked a room and gladly took to it with relief. In the room they each had a turn at the shower then Sam who was done first, grabbed up all their laundry and walked down the way to the laundry room on that particular floor. As he was busy sorting and filling two washers he didn’t notice his cell phone ringing at first, then he opened it and said, “Cas?” It was then he noticed the rush of wind that signaled an angelic visitation. 

 

He took in the worried look on the angel’s face. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

 

“You’re going to have to be extra careful with this demon, it’s much stronger than any you’ve faced so far and that includes Lilith. This one is more on the scale of Alastair.”

 

“Holy shit.” Sam breathed now really concerned.

 

“Yes that about describes it. This demon is basically immune to your blades, the colt might work, but I would recommend a combination of the colt and your combined powers.” He sighed, “I’m going ahead of you and try to track down this hunter called Phil, I’ll be in touch.” With that he was gone just as Theo was entering the room. The young angel was sniffing the air and then looked at Sam.

 

“Castiel was just here wasn’t he?” 

“Yeah, and it looks like we’re facing a mega demon. This is just looking better with every word I hear.” Sam griped. “Oh well, it happens, you and me are going to combine energy levels while Dean pumps rounds into it with the colt. According to Castiel that’s the only way we’re taking this bastard down.”

 

“Should I go and warn Dean?” 

 

“Warn me of what?” Dean asked walking into the laundry room, “Oh good about got everything going.”

 

“Yeah just a few things left out. I’m going to dump them all in that other washer and try to get this load knocked out asap.” Sam said, “Remember Lilith, this demon is on her level or better, Cas was just here and recommended that you use the colt to pump round in while me and Theo here use the mojo on this one.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan as soon as we find it.” 

 

“Yeah that’s going to be the fun part in a city the size of Birmingham.” Sam noted.

 

Dean started picking through the remaining laundry and loaded it into the machine himself. He set the dial and started the washer all in relative silence. Dean nodded and then turned around and jumped up coming down on his still sore butt on top of a washer. “Damn!” He moaned grabbing his ass cheeks. “You got your pound of flesh yesterday!” He shot at Sam.

 

“That’s okay you can rough me up next time.” Sam shot back with a grin. 

 

“When do I get roughed up again?” Theo asked with a faux pout.

 

“Oh probably tonight.” Dean said with a wicked glance at the boy. Theo actually shuddered under the look he was given. 

 

A couple of hours of just playful conversation went by as they tried to forget for a little bit just what they were expected to take on when Dean’s cell went off.

 

“Dean, just heard from Phil, he’s on the south side, by the waterfront, he’s tracked this thing to an old factory down there that has an abandoned basement but occupied first and second floors. His report is that this demon is occupying a strange meat suit. Totally different from what you’ve tackled. He was going to go into detail when the line cut out. He said the building is on the corner of Stuart and Jefferson and backs up to the river.”

 

“Great, great news, that gives us a location, now all we gotta do is find this critter.” Dean said compliantly.

 

“Just be real careful with this one, I don’t like the sound of this critter.” Bobby said.

“Don’t worry about that one Bobby we’re a step ahead of you and are prepared to go into this very, very cautiously.”

 

After Dean had hung up with Bobby he looked to the others and explained just what he was told they all agreed that this was not shaping up to be a good hunt. Two hours later they were back in the room separating laundry and repacking their duffle bags. They then went to supper and returned back to the room, going over it carefully for any sign of a listening device, satisfied, the dropped on the beds and just enjoyed a leisurely post dinner stretch. Rusty who’d finished off a full can of dog food, was already settled in for the night and was snoring as only a dog can.

 

“Okay boys, game plan, we go ahead crash in a little while then get up to start out on an early day tomorrow. We’ll get into Birmingham by the afternoon, we’ve got the address of the location where the creature was last seen so we go there first and check it out. It’ll probably be an empty nest by now, but we keep looking along this same stretch of riverfront.” 

 

“That’s an awfully broad plan there bro.” Sam noted.

“I have to agree.” Theo said.

“So you got a better plan speak up now.” Dean said roughly.

 

“Use me.” Theo said.

“Oh I intend to…” Dean said with a grin.

“To find the demon.”

 

“oh yeah that…” Dean shook his head. “You’ve only got so much angel mojo and then you have to recharge, how long do you think you’d hold out in a concerted search?” 

 

“I don’t know, a day maybe two.” Theo said grimly.

“That’s not very comforting.” Dean responded.

 

“So what can I give you? What can I say that would help, give you the exact hour, minute and day that my power runs out? I can’t Dean, because I’ve only tested the water but unless you’ve got a better…”

“No but I do.” Castiel stepped out from behind Dean.

 

“CAS!” Dean said exasperatedly.

 

“Sorry was I in your personal space again?” Castiel said somewhat sarcastically.

“You could say that.” Dean commented, “Ok what can you do?”

 

“Give you this.” He passed a small flask to Theo who took it reverently.

“Is this what I think it is?” Theo asked suddenly near tears.

 

“Do not abuse this gift, the Father is extending a great deal of trust in you giving you this.” Castiel said severely. Theo sat down on the bed in wonder as he eyed the flask. Sam and Dean dropped beside him and looked at Castiel.

 

“What is in there some hyper juiced holy water or something?” Dean asked.

 

“Or something.” Castiel replied. “I expect you to treat him at least as good as he deserves for this.”

 

“Wait a minute no more angel sex?” Dean asked and got punched in the arm by Sam, to whom he looked at and shrugged.

 

“God doesn’t dictate what an angel does on their downtime as long as it doesn’t separate them from Him. He expects full trust and deserves no less.”

 

“I seem to recall a time when I said I was gunning for God next.” Dean admitted looking around.

 

“Yes and He recognized where that emotion came from and forgave your blasphemy.” Castiel said smiling slightly. “Now gentlemen, you might want to back up when he opens that.” Sam and Dean stood and walked over behind Castiel. Theo looked up at Castiel and smiled through his tears of gratitude then broke the seal on the flask. He poured the contents on the floor. Sam and Dean marveled as the minute object that fell on the carpet, which suddenly started glowing, then the glow seemed to envelope and suffuse Theo the transfer took some minutes but when it was done he did the only thing an angel in his place could do and he prostrated himself weeping then straightening up he slowly stood and amazingly Dean and Sam exchanged shocked glances as he did stand. Before he was a lithe 5’6” now he was closer to 5’9” and a bit broader in the chest. He stretched and the shadow of his wings spread out in the room. He walked over and kissed Castiel on each cheek. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” He said his voice still choked but with a slight mature edge added to it. 

“Wha’ happened?” Dean managed.

 

“God gave him back about half of his grace back, he will be able to protect you better now and be more use to you. Do not abuse this trust that God has placed in you.” And with a whisper of wind Castiel was gone leaving them with the new, improved Theo. Sam and Dean exchanged looks then looked at Theo. 

 

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Oh I’m better than okay, much better.” He said giving Dean and Sam hugs in turn then kissing Sam thoroughly and turning to Dean who held up his hands a minute, “What?”


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re a full angel now, I feel kind of strange doing this.” 

 

“Don’t” Theo said stepping forward and taking a handful of Dean’s crotch making him jump then as he caressed Dean he kissed him thoroughly. “After all I think you were going to show me a thing or two.

 

I’ve just got my grace back, and uh grown up a little, but I’m still Theo, and I still love you both very, very much.” Then he looked down and noticed how much tighter the pants were and how high up they were riding at his ankles. Not to mention that the shirt was threatening to break at the seams if he inhaled again. So he did the next best thing and stripped the clothing off and luxuriated in his slightly more mature frame. “Gonna have to toss my clothes and pick up some new things tomorrow.” Then he leapt on the bed and grinning at them said, “But that’s tomorrow, come here you two lovely men and chastise me.” 

 

Sam and Dean couldn’t stop exchanging the wide eyed glances and then Dean started stripping first followed by Sam, it started out as a group grope, with a lot of laughing, hugging and kissing going on then the serious play got started and Theo soon found himself bound face down, ankle and wrist to the bed with silk scarves. That was one thing that amused Theo at first then he saw the wisdom of it as there was no telling what kind of play they might be interested in, so Dean always packed some toys and plenty of silk scarves. 

 

Dean allowed the cat of nine tails to softly unroll and play across Theo’s firm butt, his arm raised than letting the weight of his arm deliver the first few blows he saw that Theo’s flesh was starting to pink a bit. Then he added force to the whipping, then when Theo didn’t cry out, more force, still no cry.

 

“Come on altar boy show me what you’ve got.” Theo teased. Dean looked down at the back of Theo’s head in amazement. 

 

“Altar boy eh…okay.” With that he started to really lay into Theo causing him to groan lightly at first then with increasing lust. After 30 lashes with the cat of nine he took a wash cloth that was soaked in cold water by Sam and laid it across the inflamed red ass cheeks. Theo then cried out in a lustful, eager sound. Sam was fully erect by now as was Dean, since this was Dean’s turn to be dominant he motioned Sam to straddle and take Theo while Dean crawled onto the head of the bed and commanded him to give him a blowjob. 

 

The moment that Theo’s lips went around Dean’s cock, Sam shoved his full on in, causing Theo to bridge and thrust backward wanting all he could get. Sam was not that easily moved so the pulled completely out, realigned his dick and thrust in again and again, for the better part of five minutes he did just this causing Theo to cringe and writhe, and buck. Finally Sam settled into that wonderful spanking rhythm of fucking that was his specialty and proceeded to ride the boy / man for all he was worth. At the same time he was giving Dean one of the finest blowjobs to be had in any of the four corners. 

 

Now Theo was bridged up begging to attention to his cock, Sam withheld that attention then just as quickly he shoved as deep as he could and then again, and then his body shuddered with a wrenching orgasm. With four quick cuts Sam freed him as Theo came off Dean’s cock long enough to roll over, Sam immediately sank his mouth onto Theo’s root and sucked for all he was worth. Tonguing him and delighting in the velvety smoothness of his cock. 

 

At the same moment Dean straddled Theo’s face and started to face fuck him. Theo then tensed and let out a low groan around Dean’s dick and started sucking faster as he started coming, the stimulation like that was enough to send Dean over the edge as well. He practically vibrated from the sheer joy that resulted. Theo proceeded to suck every drop of come that he could and then released Dean, who rolled down beside of him as Sam crawled up onto the other side of the bed. 

 

For all his growth, and extra maturity he was still the same vulnerable teenager inside. He traded kisses with both of them and then indulged in a tickling contest until nature reminded him he had other needs to take care of and he leapt off the bed.

 

“I don’t think either of you are into golden showers, so if you’ll excuse me a moment.” Theo said running to the bathroom. Sam and Dean burst out laughing, then at the sound of the pee they laughed again. 

“What’s so funny?” Theo asked curiously. 

 

“We used to say that when it was raining outside that was the angels taking a piss.” Sam laughed.

“One thing I’m glad of in all this. At least your dick stayed the same size.” Dean joked.

 

“Yeah I’m glad of that too; I would hate to think what it could’ve grown to.” Theo said good humouredly. 

 

Sam and Dean lay back comfortable and relaxed. 

Theo rejoined them momentarily and they all lay together on the bed and lightly dozed in one massive group hug. 

 

“Sam?” Theo said quietly.

“Um yeah Theo.” Sam said drowsily.

“I still need yours and Dean’s help, I’ll need both of you helping me when we go up against this thing. Basically all that happened today is that I went from being 16 in a 16 year old body to being 16 in an 18 year old body. There’s still so bloody much I have to learn.”

 

“You got it.” Sam said nuzzling the back of Theo’s neck. 

 

“Sam…sir…?” Theo said hesitantly.

 

“I think we’re a little beyond that now.” Sam said gently. “what?”

 

“I hate to admit it but I’m more scared now than I was before.”

 

“I think I know what you mean. But regardless of what happens we’ll always love you.”

 

“Even with what I’ve become.” Theo said his voice starting to thicken a bit with emotion.

 

“You’ve just got a little taller, wider and stronger.” Dean said. “Basically you’re still the same just in different packaging.” 

 

“Thanks Dean.” Theo said settling in and in a short while they were all asleep.

 

Morning broke early for the boys and soon they were showered and dressed with Theo wearing some of Dean’s jeans and a shirt, while Sam went out to a local store and bought a large pair of men’s flip flops. They then packed up and left the hotel and hit the first Wal-Mart that they came to. With some of the honest cash they’d earned, Dean helped get him outfitted with at least six changes of clothes, underwear, and shoes. Once everything was paid for they climbed back in the Impala with Theo changing clothing in the back seat. When he was clothed he sat up and looked in the rear view mirror. 

 

He noticed that the mirror showed a little more of his face now. He shook his head wonderingly. Rusty sitting there quietly looked at him and gave his face a playful nudge with his nose. Theo turned and hugged the dog. “It’s nice to be grown up.” He told Rusty.

 

“There’s something you both better know now,” Theo started.

 

“Oh God what? You’re going straight on us?” Dean said extravagantly.

 

“Oh hell no, I like where I am with that. No my perception range is stronger, we’re headed in the right direction.” Theo said as they were about halfway on I-65 between Louisville and Birmingham and cutting a fast clip. “Hey I got a suggestion, can we talk about anything at all other than what we’ve got to do or me? Please?” Theo begged. It was Sam’s turn to drive so he broke him vision between driving and looking into the rearview, while Dean turned around in his seat.

 

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked.

 

“I feel like all of this is a dream, a crazy dream I’m going to wake up from and be right back in my mundane existence as an angel.”

 

“You’ve always been an angel.” Sam said quietly.

 

“Before I met you. Dean I know I’ve hurt you and I’m sorry.”

 

“Hurt me, my ass is a little tougher than that.” 

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Then said blushing, “I mean I know at one time you thought I was going to take Sam from you, and truth be told. I need you both very, very much.” Theo said then launched into some nonsensical talk about something they’d done the week prior. 

 

“Wait a minute, whoa, hold up there Theo.” Dean said staring at Theo. “Yes there was a time when I felt that I could never share what you share with Sammy, but at the same time now I know there’s a reason that you share what you do, and we share something strong as well.” Theo gave him a quizzical look, “We both like to be spanked.” Dean said laughing. Theo laughed even Sam started laughing. So they killed the next hundred miles discussing nothing remotely connected to the case until they came up on a sign in Huntsville that said BIRMINGHAM 100, now the situation got real for them. 

 

Now they had to talk about plans and exigencies. They stopped finally just outside of Birmingham and armed up. Then following the instructions that Bobby had given them that morning in a checkup phone call they found the warehouse as it was described to them. It took a little extra time finding a secure parking spot but they were able to park and were standing at street level with the apartment building that backed up to the river. 

 

There was a narrow alleyway between their building in question and the next with a quick look they all dived down the alley and came out on a six foot drop. They hopped down and found a simple entrance under the building. Suddenly Theo stepped around both of them and took off in a singular direction. He wove through a serpentine labyrinth of hallways until at last he came out in a large room in which were the remains of what looked to be a hastily killed baby. Well at least they assumed that it was a baby, it was hard to tell from the amount of decomposition and the amount of flesh ripped from the tiny skeleton.

 

Sam whirled and threw up, Dean was right behind well beside him. Then as they were clearing their mouths they were passed by, by Theo who started back out the way they’d come in except before they’d completely left the building Theo took a turning and walked down an adjoining hallway.

 

In a side room Theo looked at them. “The demon is out hunting again, this time it’ll be going after significantly larger prey, it won’t stay gone long. I’m going to have to pull back to keep from the demon from sensing me. And I can’t afford to relinquish control to the host so I’ll pretty much be unconscious, when the demon comes into the building it may look human, but it will be pulling or carrying prey, let it slip by, then you come in behind it. I’ll wake up within 50 feet of it and then we’ll clean its clock.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean agreed, “Just one thing, what if you don’t or can’t wake up?” 

 

“Not a chance, now that I’m up to full strength well full strength for me, I’ll be able to control that much.” Theo reassured him and then slipped down the wall to a sitting position only by Sam quickly following him down did it keep him from rolling out completely. So they started waiting, and waiting, and then waiting some more. Sam and Dean talked about the plan for a bit then started talking about moving out from their trailer to get Bobby from out of the eye of the Bureau. 

 

“Even if we could move it’s not like we’d be able to take anything with us. We’d have to be on the run, and worse we’d have to be completely cut off from Bobby. Any contact with him would alert them. But at least if we monitor the yard we’ll be able to keep track of what’s going on.” Dean said grimly.

 

“Yeah, we’re not doing him many favours by staying and we’d be doing less by leaving. Which means we’re going to have to stay on the road as much as possible.” Sam agreed. Rusty was by Sam’s side was seemed to understand the need for silence.

 

They spent the next two hours going over old plans and outlets areas to travel and how to without drawing unnecessary attention. They agreed that they would have to be much more careful and get a geek to building them a signal jammer to use in the trailer to create a quiet shell to keep the snoops from hearing too much.

 

It was dark when they’d pretty much gone through practically every topic of conversation that was germane to the present and were experimenting with topics that seemed utterly ludicrous. 

 

“You are not seriously thinking of trying a golden shower are you?” Sam asked Dean. Dean shrugged then froze in mid shrug as he heard a scraping sound in the outer hallway. Rusty started growling and then broke lead and took off down the hallway. Sam started to call out after him but Dean shushed him just in case. 

 

They counted to thirty and then levering Theo up Sam grabbed him up in a fireman’s carry and started down the hallway, he kept within hearing distance but not too close, finally he felt Theo twitch and come awake. Dean helped Sam sit him down and he then took the lead his hands suddenly glowing. They heard a sniff and then a growl in the near distance and then a howl. Lucky for them and unlucky for the demon the part of the building that had become its lair was at a dead ending hallway. 

 

Theo ran ahead now spinning into a crouch and lashing out at the air in front of him. Sam and Dean cringed as they heard bone crunching on cement. Then the creature was on the attack again. This time Theo was ready and had the creature by the forehead.

 

“Sam, grab its ankles.” Sam did and yelped as seemingly hidden spikes punctured his hands. 

 

“Concentrate on exorcising it.” At the same time that Sam was doing this Dean readied the colt and saw the blacker blackness between the two sets of hands. Suddenly white light flared in Theo’s hands as he sent a line of current racing through the demon’s body. Dean fired four rounds into the demon before it’s howl brought them up short and caused all of them to flinch then Sam let go as he felt the creature falling. Immediately Theo’s form brightened in his angelic presence and the room was revealed with the demon’s body in the middle and it dying fast. 

 

Sam was rolled out of the way and he was sitting there staring at his hands which were smoking and blackened. He was beyond pain right now. His gut retched and wrenching, Dean’s wrenching from the charred smell of flesh. He saw a mound in the opposing corner and discovered the prey dead, which was probably for the best as the demon had already fed on part of a leg.

 

Dean turned immediately back to Sam and saw that Theo was kneeling before him tears falling from his eyes in anguish at what had happened. As the tears fell on Sam’s hands they hissed then smoked again, but with no pain, without thinking Theo brought Sam’s hands to his cheeks and wiped his tears with Sam’s hands. The flesh was returning to normal then he look both of Sam’s hands in one of his, reached out and touched Sam’s forehead and immediately the piercings in the hands were gone. Sam slumped against the wall unconscious. They looked around and in a moment found the carcass that had been Rusty, his head crushed against the wall. Theo extended his hand and a light suffused the animal and then light and animal were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Theo bent down and gently raised Sam into his arms like a father carrying a child, he continued to glow as he led them out of the building and into the clean night air. He walked over to where the alley ended and took a single leap into the air and landing on the alley ground he deposited Sam and then leaped back down and got Dean under the arms and gentle lifted him up the wall. Once Dean was chest high to the alley he pulled himself up and was followed by Theo who by now had turned the light show off. 

 

Sam was starting to come around and Theo and Dean helped him down the alley and out on the street where they found the Impala with a parking ticket proudly displayed on the window. Dean grabbed it up and pocketed it then opened the back door where Theo carefully let Sam sit down and stretch out on the bench seat. He got in the passenger side door and looked at Dean. 

 

“We were lucky the creature was in minutes of spawning. We managed to kill it and the spawn.” 

 

“How about we get luckier and put this city behind us?” Dean offered to which Theo nodded. Sam lay asleep on the back seat and noticed nothing. They were just pulling into Huntsville when Dean spotted a good enough looking hotel and got them a room for the night. 

 

q95;

Theo and Dean helped Sam up and took him into the room and laid him on a bed. Sam was beyond grief at the loss of his dog, he had lost much over the years but it was the first time he’d ever had to sacrifice a pet and part of him to the hunt. 

 

Theo gratefully showered first to give Dean and Sam some private time. He came out after about twenty minutes to find Sam and Dean fast asleep in each other’s arms. Smiling he lay down on the other bed and in moments was asleep himself. 

 

The sun rose with Sam sitting out on the hood of the Impala, looking at his hands and smiling. Dean looked out and called to him. “Hey village idiot get in here.”

 

Sam looked up to Dean and the smile remained fixed, his eyes brimming. That was when Dean saw what was curled up in hand hands, Rusty’s lead. Then he pocketed that and held up his hands, pristine and unmarked.

 

“Not even a scratch.” Sam said coming into the room. Then he sat down on the bed and noticed that Theo was still sleeping and rather soundly from the sound of his snores. 

 

“Sam I know he’s probably recovering from last night, but is there anything you can do to jump start the healing?” Dean asked.

 

“There probably is but I haven’t a clue about what to do, I might actually end up hurting that helping. I just need to learn more myself.” Sam said as he turned to Theo and gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. 

 

Theo yawned widely and rolled onto his back and smiled up at them. 

 

“Go back to sleep we’re in Huntsville, and we can take all the time you need.” 

 

“Thank you because I’m rather tired.” He said faintly then slipped back into slumber. 

 

“You’re exhausted.” Dean said softly. “Sam, about Rusty, look…” 

 

“No” Sam said shortly but not angrily, “Not yet please.” There was a pleading in his eyes that said he was just holding it together over that situation.

 

Dean’s phone rang and he hurried to the bathroom to answer. “Yeah,”

“Just checking in to see how successful you’ve been?” Bobby said gruffly.

 

“Situation under control monster dead, typical day at the office.” Dean said back. “A few cosmetic changes though.” 

 

“You got your ears pierced.” Bobby jibed.

 

“No not on me it’s Theo.” 

“The kid?”

 

“Well he’s not such a kid anymore.” Dean started.

“Make sense boy.

 

Dean smiled into the receiver, “Simple he’s grown up a bit. We all have. Look you’ll see for yourself in a couple of days.”

 

“Good, you’ll want to stay watch yourself on the interstate by the way. I hear that the state cops are out in force down in Alabama and Tennessee.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll talk at ya later.” Dean said hanging up the line. 

 

“Okay, I’ll grab out the laptop shortly and do some searching for a job, something to keep us busy.” 

 

Then he looked back at Theo who was completely under again, “Didn’t I see a Denny’s in front of the hotel.” 

 

“Why yes you did.” Dean mentioned.

“Let go grab a bite, I think better on a full stomach.” 

“Don’t we all.”

 

They went over to a couple of Tennessee news websites and found a couple of possible jobs that would delay them just a bit. Finally they did MapQuest the states of Alabama, Tennessee and Kentucky and found several possible routes to keep them off the radar they hoped. Next they went back to the hotel room to find Theo still sacked out so they took the phone book in the room and looked up some places. 

 

Then once again back to the laptop to find directions to these places. Finally leaving a note and some money for Theo to grab breakfast when he woke, they hung the Do Not Disturb sign out and left the room. Their first stop was a Barnes & Noble’s where they picked up copies of local and national papers, then they went over to University Drive and hit a gun shop there for extra ammunition and supplies. Finally they headed back to the hotel. They got back to find that Theo was awake and in the shower. They sat on the bed then after he’d come out and dressed they went back up to the Denny’s so he could get breakfast and they could discuss plans. 

 

They quickly laid plans on getting back to Sioux Falls by a slight circuitous route to give them time to check on some things elsewhere and maybe hustle a bit more while they were at it. Their trip which would have taken two days maximum did space them a bit longer, more like two weeks. When they did pull into the Salvage yard Bobby poked his head out the back door and shouted down to them.

 

“Bout damn time you showed up. Wait a minute where’s the dog?” 

 

“Love you too Bobby, he didn’t make it.” Sam yelled back. 

 

“Fuck.” Bobby said summing up his feelings on the matter.

 

Then Theo looked at Bobby, “You don’t seem surprised at the change in me.”

 

“Nah, I’ve been around these boys too long to be surprised by much.”

 

Looking around the house Theo smiled glad to be back in familiar surroundings. 

“You okay kid?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah just glad to be home.” 

“You’ll get over that soon enough, once the call hits you.”

 

“The call?” Theo asked of Bobby 

“The hunt, once the call of the hunt kicks in you’ll find that you like being out and running jobs and such.” Bobby said fatherly.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Theo said thoughtfully. 

 

Dean came around the car and shook his head. “So Bobby when is the call of the hunt going to kick in for you?” 

 

“Boy I’ve been hunting longer than you’ve been sucking down oxygen, I’ve earned my break.” Bobby said with his usual brusque attitude, “So I guess y’all are going to the trailer now?”

 

“Yeah want to get some clothes in the wash and kick back with a cold one, why don’t you come on down with us. A change of scenery would do you good too.” Sam suggested.

 

Dean walked over to Sam and swung an arm around his shoulders, “Don’t I have the sweetest wife in the entire world.” Dean gushed.

 

Bobby just shook his head while Sam gave Dean a swat on the ass. “Remember what we agreed on my dear.”

 

Bobby looked quizzical for a moment then held up hands, “Forget it I don’t want to know.”

“Yeah it’d scorch your virgin ears.” Dean said with a grin.

 

As they all walked down to the trailer Dean looked around at the junkyard, cars here and there is various stages of junking. Then they got to the trailer and felt the whole scene change for them. It was as if the unit was welcoming them home. And Dean mused to himself, perhaps it was, they’d stay a bit off the road, they’d been real lucky in their hunts and successful as well. 

 

The hardest part to broach was going to be Rusty, Dean knew that an accepted it but it would be a mountain for another day. As for time off well , a day off here and there was just not enough. Of course Dean was no stranger nor was Sam, they knew that after the second day at home they would suddenly start craving a job. Sam would start searching for weird stuff, Dean would spend more time in the yard working on either the Impala or Theo’s Shelby. For now though they would enjoy what time they had off the road and then give into that itch they’d have to scratch later.


End file.
